


Golden Promises

by minouetmarinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minouetmarinette/pseuds/minouetmarinette
Summary: Adrien Agreste is the “it” boy of Paris. Thus, to gain more traction for his upcoming fragrance, his label introduces a contest. One lucky person in Paris will win a date with Mr. Agreste. But what happens when Adrien cheats and makes Marinette the winner?All your favorite tropes. One bed, two people. Fake dating. Little bit of angst. Pining. Reveals. Chat Blanc.Characters are aged up and in this version Marinette is not as much of a stalker and can have a normal conversation with Adrien. :)I watch the French version of Miraculous so some of the words will be in French but nothing that isn't understandable. So don't worry!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrientte - Relationship, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 68
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first MLB fic and I'm really nervous to share it. It would mean the world to me if you guys commented and liked :) 
> 
> This is a bit of a slow burn but TRUST ME there are moments throughout that won't make it feel like it's taking 8 years. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Adrien sat across from his marketing team, desperately hoping they would not notice the blue bags that sat beneath his eyes due to the Akuma that had kept him up so late the previous night. He also hoped they would not notice he had been up even later reliving every moment of his and Ladybugs interactions.

In Adrien’s eyes, Ladybug was perfect. She was strong willed, intense, but never failed to be kind and honest when it mattered. It didn’t hurt that she was practically beautiful in every way he could imagine either.

“Mr. Agreste.” A voice cut into his thoughts, slashing at the image of Ladybug until she faded away, her smiling melting until he was face to face with his team. “Like I was saying,” One of his team members continued. “We think this is a perfect opportunity for you to put yourself in the public eye before the release of your next fragrance.”

Adrien sighed. The last thing he wanted to think about was business.

“Okay. I just…” He trailed off. His team was planning for him to auction himself off to a winner for a date. It felt wrong to him. Like he was cheating on Ladybug.

_You’re not an item_. He had to remind himself.

“…I don’t know. Doesn’t it feel wrong?” He finished and looked down at his seat.

A woman laughed. “Mr. Agreste. It’s not like you have to marry this person.”

* * *

Marinette awoke with her bangs sticking straight up from her forehead. Alya was asleep next to her, tossing and turning like she had been all night. Marinette dragged a hand over her forehead, pulling her face down with tiredness.

Yawning and stretching she reached for her phone. Turing it on, she looked at the time.

**13:00**.

“Holy shit.” She whispered. How on earth had they slept that late. She knew she had been up all night fighting an Akuma with Chat Noir while Alya was in the crowd taking photos for her blog.

She rolled over carefully, trying not to wake up her friend. She scrolled through her Instagram, tapping blindly on the page. She felt her eyes beginning to get heavy. As she scrolled in the haze, she passed a photo of Adrien. Her eyes opened wide.

**Enter the contest to win a date with Adrien Agreste! All you must do is like this photo, tag three friends, and share this to your story!**

Marinette sighed, thinking about the possibility of going on a date with Adrien. She had always had a crush on him, a fact she tried, and failed, to keep hidden from everyone. Strangely, he didn’t seem to notice.

She looked at the photo again, seeing all her friends commenting. She thought about commenting herself, but thought it would be weird. She didn’t want to seem like a crazy fan. She peered up at the image again and realized she had liked it on accident.

She let out a squeal and threw her phone across the room.

“What?! What?!” Alya cried, sitting up from her side of the bed, hair falling every possible way.

Marinette smiled sheepishly. “Oh, nothing. Sorry for waking you.”

Alya groaned and pulled out her phone too. She immediately saw it.

“Would your screams by any chance pertain to _this_?” She held up the image on her phone. Marinette just looked away. “Well you entered it, right?”

“God, no!” Marinette sighed. “That would be so creepy. We _know_ him, Alya. He’s our friend. Not some celebrity on the internet.”

Alya laughed. “You are impossible.” She liked the photo and tagged Marinette in the comment. “Well, I’m entering. A free meal with a friend? Yes, please.”

Marinette went to grab her phone and unlike the photo. “You realize we slept all day. It’s one.”

Alya rolled over to face Marinette. “Good for us.” And then rolled over again.

Marinette climbed back into the bed and lounged on her friend. “When do the results come out?”

“I _hate_ you.” Alya said, pushing her off of her. “ _I don’t care. That would be weird. When do the results come out?_ Make up your mind!” She paused, reading her phone. “Five PM tonight.”

Marinette tried to fake nonchalance. “Well, I hope it’s you.”

“Girl,” Alya said, sitting up in the bed. “Me too.”

* * *

“Dude, this is kinda epic.” Nino was saying through the phone lines. “You like, get to pick whoever you want.”

Adrien sighed, looking at his vast collection of CDs. “No, they randomly pick someone.”

“Oh, whatever.” Nino laughed. “You know you could convince them to pick whoever you wanted.”

Adrien thought about this for a moment but returned to the conversation at hand. “You entered, right?”

“Of course,” There was noise in the background of Nino’s call. “It would be the one time of year we’d actually get to hang out besides class.”

Adrien laughed. “Hey! You chose to be my friend.”

“Worst mistake of my life.” The noise in the background got louder. “Hey babe,” He was saying to someone else. “Yeah, just give me a second.”

Adrien put the phone off speaker and held it to his ear. “Alya?”

Nino laughed. “Yeah, man. I’ll call you later, okay? Hey—!!”

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line.

“Hey, Adrien.” It was Alya. “Nino’s right. You could literally pick whoever you want. Why stress? You should just pick someone in the class, but a girl so your team will be happier.”

Adrien paused. “You really think so?”

Alya was quick. “Oh, I know so. You could have anyone. But you should go for someone sweet. Someone with charm. OMG! I just had the craziest idea. You should pick Marinette. Yes! And then we could all hang out afterwards too!”

Adrien thought about this. Marinette would _not_ be the worst choice. She wouldn’t even be a bad one. He had been hoping she had entered.

“You’re right Alya. I’ll see what I can do.”

The scream from the other end of the line was _loud_. “Oh, how perfect! Love you, Adrien!”

Adrien laughed. “Love you too, Alya.” But she had hung up before he could finish his sentence.

Adrien sat on the edge of his bed, plotting. Marinette would not be a bad choice either in his father’s eyes. She was an aspiring designer, someone who could make a name for herself. Plus, she was one of the sweetest people Adrien had the pleasure of knowing.

It was decided. Adrien was going to make Marinette win.

* * *

There was one small problem.

Marinette hadn’t entered.

The revelation had hurt Adrien more than he had thought it would. Why hadn’t she entered. Maybe she hadn’t seen it? Adrien took a step back.

_Hold on_. _Don’t be a dick_. _Maybe she just didn’t want to_.

He called Alya.

“Yes?” She answered.

“Marinette didn’t enter.”

The line was dead.

Five minutes later, Alya called him back.

“Check now, Romeo!”

Adrien looked through the list and saw Marinette’s name at the bottom.

He smiled. Perfect.

* * *

Marinette was busy cutting fabric on the bottom of her floor, putting pieces together that she thought would be interesting. She was stuck between a sheer gold or a sheer bronze.

“I don’t know which one to pick.”

“They look the same to me.” Tikki was perched in the corner of her room, nibbling on a piece of cookie.

“That’s funny.” Marinette mumbled to herself, returning to her task at hand. “You know, for a powerful being, you have no sense in fashion.”

But when Marinette turned around, Tikki was gone. A second later, her door opened.

“Hey,” Alya said, dragging Nino in tow.

“Hey, Marinette.” He said, smiling as he sat on her chair.

“Um… Hey guys.” She stood up from her spot on the floor. “I thought today was date night.”

Alya smiled. “It is, but we wanted to be here when the results were released.”

Marinette tried to fake a smile. “Oh, fun. Did you enter too, Nino?”

“Duh, how else would I see the guy?”

They all laughed but Marinette felt uneasy. She was nervous.

“Well, for your sake, I hope you win.”

Marinette had thought, in the hours between the contest and the results, how she might enter the contest. She could submit through her Ladybug Instagram but she realized that would be a cheap way of trying to get to Adrien. She could also submit with her personal one but again, she just felt too nervous to do anything. She was hoping that it wouldn’t be Chloe. She would never hear the end of it.

She looked at her phone.

**16:57.**

Three minutes until the torture of wondering who would win would be over. She genuinely did hope that it would be Nino or Alya. Selfishly, so she wouldn’t have to worry about jealousy.

“Oh! They posted early!” Alya exclaimed.

Marinette unlocked her phone and hovered over the app, prolonging the pain.

“Marinette, why didn’t you enter?” Nino asked, a smile tucked between his lips. Nino knew about her crush on her best friend but Marinette also knew that he was a good friend to her and an even better boyfriend to Alya. He wouldn’t tell Adrien anything Marinette didn’t want him to know.

“Well,” She said while she opened the app. “I really wanted to. But I thought it might be weird. I didn’t want it to look like I was throwing myself at hi…”

She stopped.

Her face was on the screen. But it wasn’t Ladybug saving the day. It was her regular, civilian face. Smiling. With the words, **WINNER** written underneath.

“What the fuck.”

She dropped her phone and ran over the Alya’s to double check that her phone wasn’t playing a cruel prank on her.

“Marinette!” Alya exclaimed, throwing her hands around her. Nino was smiling as wide as possible as well.

Marinette pushed Alya away.

“I didn’t enter. What the hell? Is this some sick joke?” Marinette started to feel her heart begin the race. “Someone figured out I liked him and decided it would be funny to make fun of me. Is this even the real account?”

She grabbed for Alya’s phone but she pulled her hand away. “Woah, girl. Calm down. It wasn’t a mistake.”

Marinette started pacing around her room. “But. I. Didn’t. Enter.”

Nino stepped up from his seat. “Maybe not physically. But you technically did enter.” His sheepish grin traveled to Alya’s as Marinette looked between the two.

Marinette felt like she was going to pass out, burn up, and explode at the very same time.

“What did you _do_?” She yelled towards the two sitting before her.

Alya threw her hands up. “You gave me your password for emergencies, remember?”

Marinette felt like steam was coming out of her ears. “Yeah! Like when I died!”

Nino stepped between the two girls. “Hey now, Alya was just trying to help. And it technically was my idea first.”

Marinette grabbed him by the shirt collar. “Who says I won’t yell at you either? What in the hell were the two of you thinking?”

Alya stood up, fixing her hair that Marinette had ruined. “Look, you just needed the extra push.”

Marinette felt tears in her eyes. Everything was completely out of her control. “He’s gonna think I’m a stalker.”

Alya’s face got softer at her friend’s tears. “I promise, he doesn’t.”

Marinette was crying now. “How would you _know_?”

“I promise, he doesn’t.” Nino said this time. “He’s the one who did it.”

Marinette looked up at her friends through her teared eyes. Everything felt like it was happening at a million miles. She felt like there was nothing in the world that was truly under her control. She wished she could call Tikki right now and transform.

“He…what?” Marinette turned away, hating not being in the know.

Alya sat by her friend, putting a hand on her leg. “Babe, if we had known you would be this upset we wouldn’t have done anything. But just so you know, it was Adrien’s idea. He picked you. We kinda got him to cheat.”

Again, nothing in the world made sense to Marinette.

“He picked me?” She was furiously wiping away the tears that streamed down her face.

Marinette was so confused. Adrien didn’t like her like that. So why would he pick her out of everyone to go on a date with. He cheated for her?

“He wanted to go with someone he knew. A friend that he loved.” Nino said but right as he did Alya shot him a look that said _Shut the fuck up_.

But it was too late. _Friend_. Marinette had been stupid for even thinking for a second there were other reasons Adrien could pick her. She would always be just that. A friend.

Alya stepped in again. “He picked you because he wanted to spend the day with you.”

Marinette was calming down. Her breath was no longer hitched and the room wasn’t spinning. She felt the smallest amount of control come back into her.

“Okay.” She said. That was all there was to say.

“Okay?” Nino asked.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Both Alya and Nino cheered for her, but she was still angry with them. She knew they had pure intentions but she hated the fact that they went behind her back.

As if Alya could read her mind, she spoke again. “Marinette, I’m really sorry we meddled.”

“It’s okay.” She said, trying to mean it. “I know you didn’t have any ill intent.”

Nino took her hand and squeezed it while Alya held her in a hug. They were good friends. Marinette told herself she would realize this once she calmed down. She just needed to breathe for a while. Be alone.

“We’ll leave you alone for a while.” Nino said, walking towards to door.

Marinette tried to smile, it was getting easier. “Have fun, guys.”

Alya blew her a kiss as she walked out the door.

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki cooed when the coast was clear. “I’m sorry it happened like this.”

Marinette began to cry again. “I don’t know why I’m so upset.”

Tikki cuddled her human, wedging herself between her neck. “You wanted to be in control.”

Marinette and Tikki sat together for a while in complete silence. She couldn’t think of anything. She knew she wanted to go with Adrien. She also knew she was terrified of making a fool of herself.

“Tikki, spots on.” She needed to be in control again. Be the better version of herself.

When she got back that night, there was a message on her phone.

**FROM: Adrien** **J**

**_Hey, Marinette._ **

**_I’m glad it’s you._ **

* * *

****

Chat Noir flew towards the ground, the wind whipping against his face. He knew he would land on his feet, he always did.

“Watch out!” Ladybug’s voice came from behind him as she soared past him, attached to the end of her yoyo.

Before Adrien could process what she was saying, he landed face first into the Akuma. He looked up at the giant teddy bear in front of him.

_These just keep getting more and more ridiculous_. He thought to himself before plunging his stick towards the ground, pushing him high enough to be face to face with the monster.

He noticed a ribbon wrapped around the bears neck.

“Milady!” He cried, reaching for it. “The ribbon.”

She was hanging on for dear life to the bears lower arm while he slung her around. She flipped off him and landed on the ground.

“Take it!” Before the words had left her mouth, Chat had torn the ribbon apart, a little black butterfly lilting out.

Before he could truly appreciate the strange beauty of the creature, Ladybug flung her yoyo and captured the thing.

He said the words in his head before she did. “Bye-bye ma petit Papillion.”

Once the lucky charm had restored everything to its original status, Ladybug and Chat Noir celebrated their victory.

“You know, Milady. We’d make pretty good parents.” He was joking as he handed the little boy back to his mother.

“With my luck, I’d kill it.” She deadpanned at him, although a smile was sneaking out from under her eyes.

He continued the joke. “Ah yes, the one girl in the whole world with the power of _luck_ is unlucky. Explain that to me again?”

She punched him on the shoulder, laughing as she walked away from him.

Adrien could stare at her for hours, the way her lips parted when she laughed, or the feeling it gave him when she did. He wanted to spend his whole life making her laugh.

“Oh!” She said, turning back around. “I almost forgot.”

Before Adrien could make another bad joke, she had her arms wrapped around his chest. Slowly, Adrien wrapped his around her neck. He wanted to breathe every part of her in. She smelled like strawberries and smoke.

She pulled away too soon. “Thank you.”

As she walked away Adrien called after her. “For what?”

She answered without burning around. “For being my best friend. I have to go. Sorry!”

For once, Adrien wasn’t upset about being friend zoned. He had made her happy.

His miraculous beeped. And then he remembered his plans for today.

_Shit. So do I._

* * *

“I don’t understand. You love Ladybug, but you’re going on a date with Marinette?” Plagg was sitting across from Adrien, stuffing his mouth with cheese.

“You heard Ladybug today, Plagg. I’ll always love her. And maybe one day she’ll change her mind. But right now, I’m just a friend. Her best friend. But nothing more.” Adrien had made peace with the statement. He wasn’t giving up on Ladybug but he also wasn’t going to put everything he had into him and Ladybug. She was in love with someone else.

“So, Marinette is your rebound?” Adrien knew Plagg couldn’t care less about Adrien’s love life. He wondered why he was so invested now.

“God, no. This is just a hang out with a friend. I love Marinette, but not in that way.” Adrien did love Marinette. She was the kindest, sweetest girl he had ever met. She never meant anyone any harm.

“Yet.” Plagg said.

“No. The last thing I need is another girl who doesn’t want me back. Alya had to _beg_ Marinette to enter the contest in the first place.” Adrien recalled their text conversation the previous night.

**FROM: Adrien**

**_Hey Marinette,_ **

**_I’m glad it’s you._ **

****

**FROM: Marinette** **J**

**_Would it be weird to say I’m nervous?_ **

****

**FROM: Adrien**

**_No. I am too._ **

****

**FROM: Marinette** **J**

**_So_ **

****

**FROM: Marinette** **J**

**_What are we even doing tomorrow?_ **

****

**FROM: Adrien**

**_You’ll just have to wait and find out._ **

****

* * *

“Wait and find out?” Marinette cried, falling back onto her bed. “Is he _trying_ to kill me?”

Tikki laughed. “I believe the thing that was trying to kill you was that giant teddy bear. This morning. Not Adrien’s text.”

Marinette rummaged through her closet again. “What am I even going to wear. What screams _I’m not crazy but I have had this crushonyouforalongtimeandIthinkit’dbecoolifwedated_?”

Tikki sighed, coming forward to help her human. “Marinette, you’re talking too fast. I can’t understand you.”

Marinette pulled a random piece of clothing out of her drawer and threw it on the bed.

“I’m not going.”

Tikki floated towards Marinette with a dress. “I really do not have time for this again, Marinette. He’ll be here in 30 minutes. Put this on or go naked.”

Marinette sighed. She looked at the dress. It was pink with small white flowers peppering the dress throughout. It came in at her waist and had tiny puff sleeves to match with drawer strings. It was quite dainty.

“Perfect.” The kwami said before she could refuse. “Here, this too.” She handed her a pink eyeshadow pallet.

“Sometimes, I know you’re the best thing that had ever happened to me. But right now, I want to stuff your tiny little body into a suitcase and fly you off to America.” Marinette took the makeup anyway.

Tikki made a face. “Ew! Not there.”

* * *

Adrien stood at his father’s feet. Pleading.

“Please, father. It would be good for press too.”

Adrien’s father looked at him, up and down. “Well, you are 18.”

Adrien perked up, throwing his hands outwards. “Exactly! I can drive myself and everyone will eat it up!”

Gabriel Agreste frowned again. “You’re not going to get her pregnant, right?”

Adrien’s mouth almost hit the ground. The worst part was that Adrien knew his father and knew that he was not one to joke.

“God, Father. No! She’s just a friend.” Adrien was horrified. How could his father think such a thing? Although, without willing it, he imagined tiny Marinette’s running around a bakery with flour all over them.

Gabriel smiled, as if he could see what was playing out in Adrien’s mind. “Fine.” And then he left.

* * *

The car pulled up to the side of the road and as Adrien opened his door, he could smell the fresh pastries being baked inside the Dupain-Cheng house. He smiled to himself. The house, without even stepping foot into it radiated happiness.

Adrien recalled the last time he had been here, playing video games with Marinette. Her family was so warm and welcoming. He let himself hope for a moment he would give his children the family Marinette had.

He pushed open the door to the bakery and a tiny bell rang, attached to the door.

“Bonjour, Adrien.” Mr. Dupain greeted him as he stepped through the threshold. He was holding a tray of tarts, finished with a strawberry on top.

“Bonjour, Mr. Dupain. Those smell delicious.” Mr. Dupain glanced down at what he was holding and let out a mischievous grin.

“Want one?” He whispered, gesturing him to move closer. “Don’t tell Mme. Cheng. She wanted the first bite.”

Adrien stepped back. “Oh, I would never.”

Mr. Dupain put his hand on the back of Adrien’s. “I won’t tell. I insist.”

Giving in, and trying to be as polite as possible, Adrien took a bite. He couldn’t contain the moan that left his mouth. “Oh wow, these are spectacular.”

Mr. Dupain shot up. “Quick! Put it away!”

Adrien panicked, shoving the rest into his mouth, while Mme. Cheng entered the bakery through the back.

“Bonjour, Adrien!” She said sweetly, coming to look at the newest creation.

Adrien tried to answer but Mr. Dupain was quick. “I was just letting Adrien try some of our newest croissants.” The man slipped a quick wink to Adrien and strangely he felt immense joy from being a part of a secret. Well, one that didn’t involve the entire safety of Paris.

“Oh, well don’t feel like you have to rush. Savor it.” She laughed and plopped a tart into her mouth. “Oh, Tom. These are incredible.”

They were all quiet for a moment, finishing their baked goods. So quiet that Adrien could hear the stairs creaking as another body materialized in the bakery. Marinette.

“Why are you all so… oh. The tarts are done.” There was something about her voice that Adrien liked so much. As his eyes lifted to her, he realized there was something else he liked about her so much.

“Bon…jour.” He stumbled on his words. Marinette was dressed in a long pink dress that went to her calves. It made her look stunning. As his eyes traveled to her face, he was even more dazed. Her eyes were lit by pink sparkles, covering her eyelid and underneath. She looked like she had just stepped out of a fairytale.

Before Adrien could think of more things that enchanted him, Mr. Dupain slapped him on the back. He choked on his remaining tart.

“Finally, someone who appreciates my daughters hard work!”

Marinette looked mortified. “Pere, stop.” She looked at him in the eyes. “Please.”

As if her voice worked like magic on everyone, the old man did stop talking.

“Are you ready, Adrien?” She asked, walking towards him.

All he could do was nod.

“See you two later!” Mme. Cheng called after them as they walked away.

Adrien walked her to her side of the car, opening it. He let his eyes travel her while she got in but his eyes stayed focused on her wrist and the little bracelet that hung there. It was a golden bracelet with little ladybugs all over it, pressed into the metal.

She thanked him and he closed the door, trying to gain composure.

“You look really nice, Marinette.” But before he could finish his sentence, she interrupted.

“I’m sorry!” She sighed. “I used all my confidence for the last five minutes. You’re going to have to give me time to build up some more.” She looked at him sheepishly, smiling.

Adrien laughed. “No, this is perfect. Here I was thinking I was going to be the only awkward one.”

Marinette laughed. “Don’t worry, I will beat you in that.”

Adrien felt more relaxed. This was just Marinette. His friend Marinette. Nothing to freak out about. So what if she looked absolutely beautiful. So what?

Adrien started the car.

“I didn’t know you could drive,” Marinette observed, getting comfortable in her seat.

“I’m not just _the face_ , you know. I do know how to work a car.” He made the first turn. It wasn’t really true. He wasn’t great at driving. But he was begging to every Kwami out there he didn’t crash today.

“Stick shift? Or Automatic?” Marinette looked at him while she asked her question.

Adrien sighed. “What do you think?”

Marinette let out a loud laugh. “Ah! You softy! It’s okay, though. I didn’t learn stick until I turned 18.”

Adrien teased her. “So that gives me plenty of time to catch up.”

The car was filled with no awkwardness whatsoever. Adrien talked and while he did Marinette listened. And when Marinette talked, Adrien listened. He found it amazing how interested he actually was.

After a while, Marinette asked a question. “Where exactly are you taking me?”

Adrien couldn’t suppress his Chat Noir grin. “Nowhere special. Just Versailles.”


	2. What Almost Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, basically things start to heat up and Marinette is sassy. I love her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY COULD NOT WAIT TO POST THIS. I was so afraid that there wasn't enough juicy or interesting things in the first chapter so I added this one. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Chapters will start to be this length or a little longer. The first one was so long for no damn reason :)

Marinette thought she was going to pass out. If you had asked her twenty-four hours ago what she would be doing, even suggesting that she would be going on a date with Adrien Agreste to the palace of Versailles would have made her laugh. Yet, here she was, sitting next to Adrien while he drove the automatic down the windy streets of the backcountry of France.

His hand was resting on the gear, fiddling softly with the buttons on the side of the apparatus. Marinette caught herself looking at the veins on his arm while he drove, she tried to look away.

Adrien was wearing a black leather jacket with a necklace and silver earrings in his ear. Marinette thought his wardrobe could use a bit of work from her. She would have put him in gold jewelry and paired a shirt with pattern beneath to make it pop. However, she appreciated the effort he had gone through to look nice.

They looked like polar opposites. Marinette, pink and cloud-like. Adrien, dark and mysterious.

“You haven’t said anything in a while,” He noted, looking at her. “Is everything alright?”

Marinette looked outside the car door. “It’s just a little bit crazy,” She noted, watching the rolling fields pass her. She saw animals far out in the green. “A city like Paris only hours away from this.”

Adrien laughed. “Yeah, Paris is overrated compared to this.”

Marinette turned around to look at him, earnest. “No. That is what’s beautiful about it all. You can have both.”

Adrien slowed down, obviously interested in what she had to say. “You like both?”

Marinette thought instantly to the double life she was leading. The heroic girl who saved Paris daily and the girl who finally built up enough courage to be with her crush alone. How did those two manage to exist in the same body?

“I do. It’s nice to know there is more than one thing you have to be. But it doesn’t take away from the other parts of yourself. You can be a quiet farm and a hectic city.”

Adrien smiled, seeming to find peace in the statement she had made. Marinette thought he must be thinking of his celebrity and the school boy. His two different lives.

“That’s sort of beautiful.” Adrien started to lift his hand but returned it to the seat.

“It is.” Marinette agreed, turning her head back out to look at the world unfolding beneath her.

* * *

Adrien felt… confused.

Marinette was wonderful, insightful, and kind. She never failed to see the beauty in anything that entered her universe. She almost seemed like nothing could ever make her flounder.

Adrien felt… torn.

He didn’t know what he felt for Marinette. He didn’t want to do anything stupid and mess it up either. He just wanted to exist with this amazing girl for a little while.

He thought back to how she had summed up everything he felt about his double life. How he was somehow both Chat and Adrien. Being the other didn’t make him lesser, it made him important. He knew Marinette knew nothing about his crime fighting life, but it felt good to be noticed, even unintentionally.

“I can’t believe you’re taking me here.” Marinette breathed as they pulled up to the visitor parking lot.

Adrien looked through the front window of his car to the towering castle in front of him. The massive gardens unfolded beneath his car while he looked at Marinette.

“Are you ready?” She nodded.

He rushed to get out of his side to open her door but she was already out of the car by the time he got to the other side. The pink in her eyes danced off into the blue sky above her. She looked like a painting. She spun around, headed towards the entrance. Adrien swore he saw it in slow motion.

Rushing to regain composure, he decided to throw her off a bit. He quickened his pace and held out his hand.

“If you would.” Adrien held out his hand for a moment, looking down towards the ground. He felt Marinette’s anxious pause while she froze in midair, thinking whether she should take the hand or not.

Finally, a slow and shaky hand met his. When Adrien looked up at her, her cheeks were the color of her eyelids.

“You…” She stuttered. “You don’t have to do that, you know?” She kept glancing to their hands, now intertwined.

“It’ll be good for the cameras,” Adrien whispered into her eyes, breathing in the scent of her yet again.

_It’s just for the cameras_. Adrien told himself. _That’s the only reason_. He was lying.

Marinette stiffened as he said it, though. As if he had said the wrong thing. She looked the opposite way, glancing at the sky and then to her purse. She stayed looking there for a long time. Finally, she turned towards him.

“Okay,” She said, letting go of his hand. “Let’s go.”

Adrien tried to grab her hand again but she was bustling towards the doors.

* * *

Marinette glided towards the doors of the palace, trying to push the hurt to the bottom of her stomach. She wished it hadn’t hurt as bad as it did when Adrien had revealed he only wanted to hold her hand for the cameras.

She had glanced down at Tikki, who had mouthed her words of encouragement.

Maybe this was exactly what she needed. To be with Adrien, in the most romantic place in the world, and not fall for him again. _Good luck_.

“Marinette! Wait!” Adrien called after her but she was already between the doors and into the giant room before her. Everything was beautiful. She held up her phone to take photos for concepts for her new designs. She was already planning them in her head.

Adrien had caught up to her, huffing and puffing due to the length he had run. He smiled at her, obviously pleased with how much she enjoyed the room.

They roamed around for hours, looking into servant quarters, lounging in dressing rooms, and imagining what it would be like to actually live in this magnificent place.

Finally, when their feet were too tired to carry them any farther, they sat on a bench in a room. It was one of the Lady’s in Waiting’s room. Covered in brilliant gold and specks of every jewel imaginable throughout.

Marinette pulled out a sketch book she had tucked away in her purse and started to draw. She tried to forget where she was, who she was with, and focus on the fabric coming to life beneath her. Adrien was just a friend. Adrien was just a friend. Adrien was just a gorgeous friend.

“You’re incredible,” She heard him mutter after a while. He was looking at her sketches.

“Huh?” She whispered, unsure of what she heard.

“These are incredible,” He said. She felt her heart drop. “The way you can visualize these things and make them come to life. It’s enchanting.”

He inched closer to her, pointing towards a picture she had drawn of a ball gown. His finger rested on top of hers. She held her breath.

“I don’t know about that.” He inched closer again, now pressed against her side. He began to trace the outlines of what she was drawing, following her pencil markings with his index finger.

Slowly, his finger drifted to her hand, running up her fingers and to the base of her wrist. He held onto her wrist and she let out a gasp.

“You’re enchanting.”

She met his eyes with her own, mouth slightly parted in shock. She closed her eyes, unsure of what was happening.

She felt his other hand land on the side of her neck, pulling her closer. She opened her lips and she felt his breath on her nose.

He was going to kiss her. Adrien Agreste was going to kiss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“The palace is closing. Please return to the exit.”

The two sprung apart, landing on opposite ends of the bench. They were both flushed red with embarrassment.

“We should get going.” Marinette said.

Adrien trampled over her words. “We should leave.”

They both stood still, staring at each other. Then, they both laughed.

The tension vanished again and Marinette was beyond thankful to whatever ghost haunted these halls.

“Let’s go,” She said, laughing.

Adrien jogged up next to her. “Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll kiss you in the car.”

Marinette walked faster, turning back to look at him. “What’s the point? No cameras.”

She didn’t wait for Adrien to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo. they flirting. but what happens when the car runs out of gas ???? i know !! stick around to find out :))


	3. Glitter on Your Cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long but I had to leave the juicy parts for the end :) Thank you for all the wonderful comments :) They're what keep me going :)
> 
> There's a song mentioned in this chapter. Harvest Moon by Neil Young. Listen to it if you want to feel immersed. :)

Adrien walked next to Marinette on the grass leading to his car. He couldn’t quite get a good read of her. Had she wanted the kiss? Had he?

He was so confused. Ladybug soared through the skies of his imagination, laughing. Soon, Marinette replaced the image, melding seamlessly into her dancing on the grass in front of him.

He was fucked.

They got into the car and started the drive home. The sun was setting on the rolling plains that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Marinette had plugged in her phone and was playing music through the speakers of her car.

A guitar sang through the car, it was peaceful. Adrien looked to see what she was playing. **Harvest Moon** by Neil Young. He smiled, letting the music pull them away from the palace. He would never forget this day.

Neil Young sang in the background of the car, while Marinette rested her head on the window. It really was beautiful.

She tried not to think of the _almost_ kiss between her and Adrien. She knew she would have to give details to Alya when she arrived home. She knew her best friend would already be waiting in her room when she got there.

“Oh, fuck.” Adrien let out an exacerbated sigh, hitting the wheel with his sides of his fits.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette looked to where his eyes were trained.

She found her way to the gas gauge. The red stared her in the eyes. **10 KM LEFT.**

_Fuck_.

“There’s no reception out here, either. I don’t know where the closest service station is.” Adrien was angry. Marinette had never seen the soft boy like this before. She backed away.

“There has to be one somewhere. Let’s keep driving.” She was staring out into the night now, nothing but barns and grass greeting her.

“There’s no point. We’ll completely run out of gas.” Adrien frantically looked around. “God!” He cried.

“Hey,” Marinette cooed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. We’ll find some place.”

Adrien looked at Marinette, tears filling his eyes. “It’s just like me to fuck something up like this.”

Marinette sighed, wiping a tear from his eye and letting her hand rest, cupping his jaw. “I’m having a great time. I’m the only one you have to impress.”

Adrien looked down again, muttering about how he wished that were true.

Marinette grabbed his jaw, pulling him to face her. “Hey,” She said sternly. “Tonight, I am the only person you have to impress.”

Adrien looked down, blinking away the last tear. “Okay,”

“Now,” Marinette said, sitting straight forward in her seat. “Start the car.”

* * *

Adrien fought with himself for the next 10 km. He was a failure. He let down his father, his team, and most importantly Marinette. Although, she was doing a good job of pretending like she wasn’t upset he had ruined the trip.

The gas gauge read **2 KM LEFT.** Adrien began to panic. Marinette’s hand hadn’t left his shoulder, however. She was doing an excellent job of grounding him.

“Hey! Look!” She cried. “Over there!”

Adrien followed her finger and landed on a house in the distance. There was a light on.

“We can ask for help!” She looked at him, smiling as wide as her mouth would let her. If he hadn’t hated himself so much, he would have smiled back.

“You’re right. You saved the day, Marinette.” He looked at her, drowning in the moonlight. He wondered if she was real and not some other being from another dimension.

He refocused his thoughts towards the road and eventually pulled into the long driveway. It was covered by gravel that made the car shake beneath them. Marinette was no longer looking out the window but was looking towards Adrien.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was soft, timid. He must have scared her. He hated himself even more.

“Yeah,” He lied, plastering his best fake smile onto his face. “I’m just sorry.”

Marinette laughed. “Hey, this is the best _not_ date I’ve ever been on.”

She waited for him while he stepped out of the car, tucking his keys into his back pocket. He wondered what he would say to the people inside the house.

_Hey, I’m a fucking idiot. Do you know where the nearest station is?_

He dug his hands into his pockets and pushed as far down as he could. He reached to knock on the door but Marinette gently moved his hand and knocked for him.

She gave him a look that told him she thought it would be best if she did the talking. He couldn’t say he disagreed.

After a few moments, the door creaked open to reveal a middle-aged man and a woman crouched behind him. His eyes were heavy set into his skull and what little hair was left on his head poked out on the sides of his head. He wore sleep clothing and looked very confused.

He took the two miraculously dressed teenagers at his door in. “May I help you?”

Marinette stuttered a bit before starting. “Bonjour. I, uh, well.” She took a deep breath, glancing back at Adrien for what he assumed was a vote of confidence, and continued. “We’re from Paris. We were visiting the palace but we’ve seemed to run out of gas. Could you direct us to the nearest station?”

Adrien sighed, relieved that she had said exactly what was needed to say and nothing more.

The man and woman looked at each other, obviously communicating through some secret marriage system. After minutes of deliberation, the man turned back.

“There isn’t a service station near enough that is open this time of night. However, my wife and I have an extra room if you two need some place to rest until the morning.” He smiled warmly. Adrien was not getting strong serial killer vibes from the man but he glanced at Marinette for further questioning.

She looked back at him, a little skeptical, but also hinting that it didn’t seem like they had another choice. Unless they wanted to walk back to Paris. Adrien paused for a moment, wondering if, in the older couple’s eyes, they looked like they were communicating in their very own language.

“Oh, wow,” Marinette began. “We couldn’t possibly—“

But Adrien cut her off. “It’s very kind of you. And seeing as we have no place to go, we’d really appreciate it.”

Marinette tore a look back to Adrien, eyes wild.

_Okay…_ Adrien thought. _Maybe we don’t have the language completely down_.

He looked back at Marinette, sincerity piercing through his eyes. He hadn’t meant to make her uncomfortable and go against her wishes. He thought they had been on the same page. He cursed himself, yet again.

The man welcomed them into the home. “Our children are asleep upstairs but there is a room next to theirs that is completely empty.”

Adrien kept shooting worried glances to Marinette, who looked like she was playing out an entire episode of Criminal Minds in her head. He noticed her taking in all the doors and windows. He realized she was planning her escape in case these people turned out to be murders. Adrien wanted to laugh at his friend but still found himself worried he had made her uncomfortable. Marinette was a worrier. He knew this.

As the foursome made their way up the stairs that creaked beneath their feet, Adrien took in the surroundings. It was a simple countryside farmhouse. The interior was a light wood with picture frames and painting across every wall. It felt very comforting to Adrien.

He looked towards Marinette, who continued to look as if she was being suffocated. He decided that he would tell her they could leave once they’d gotten into the room and were alone.

“My name is Marcus,” The man told them as he opened the door. “And this is my wife Aurielle.”

The woman, whom Adrien now knew as Aurielle, stepped forward into the room. “We hope it suits you two well.”

Adrien scanned the room. It was a large one with mirrors and dressers pattered throughout. Clearly these people had a taste for design. However, he felt like one thing was missing. He looked over to Marinette whose mouth was wide open.

“Oh, and sorry,” The woman began. “There is only one bed.”

* * *

There were times in her life where she wished she could give the confidence she possessed as Ladybug to her civilian self. Like when she was preparing for a big test or asking her parents for something. But today, she wished for nothing more in the whole world than to break through the window and yo-yo her way back home.

_One. Bed._

She couldn’t breathe.

_One. Bed. With. Adrien. Fucking. Agreste._

She hadn’t spoken a word since they’d entered the house. She had been a bit worried that the family had been murderers but more so, she was playing out every possible scenario in which she would have to sleep in the same room as Adrien. How would she brush her teeth? How would she wake up in the morning? How would she talk to Tikki before she fell asleep?

Adrien had left the room with the two adults to use their home phone to call his father, ensuring that the two were completely safe. The homeowners were surprised to realize they were lending their house to one of the most famous boys in Europe. If only they knew they were also letting Paris’s most famous superhero sleep the night as well.

“Tikki,” Marinette cried as soon as they had left the room. “What am I going to do?”

Tikki shot out from her bag, landing eye level with Marinette. “Marinette, this is what you’ve been waiting for! The Gods are working in _your_ favor.”

Marinette raked her hands over her forehead. “They’re trying to kill me.”

Tikki laughed. “You know he won’t sleep in the bed with you. He’ll sleep on the floor.”

Marinette made an over the top sobbing noise. “That’s _worse_! He’ll wake up and see me sleeping from an above angle. An _above_ angle, Tikki. That’s my worst one!”

“I love you, Marinette,” Tikki floated towards the window. “But I have no sympathy for you. This is a good thing.”

Tikki melted through the glass window and out into the night.

Marinette cried, “Tikki, wait!” But soon heard the door handle opening.

She spun around to meet Adrien, who was now standing in the doorway. Marinette flung her hands behind her back, trying and failing, to look as normal as possible. Adrien gave her a small grin, like he had done something bad. Shortly after, he pulled out his hand to reveal a stack of clothes.

“Well,” He started. “Everything is secure with my father. He did a background check on these guys and I promise we aren’t going to die. Just farmers.” He held out his hand again. “Although, you will be sad to know they have horrible taste.”

He walked towards her to hand her what she assumed was a nightgown. She took it silently. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just _speak_. It wasn’t like she was angry at Adrien. She wasn’t even angry. The choice of doing anything had been taken away from her again.

“Hey,” He started and sat on the bed. “Are you alright? I’m sorry if I scared you in the car.”

Marinette looked down at the clothes in her lap. “No, no. You didn’t scare me. I just…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Adrien looked at her, pressing her to go on. “Well, how do you feel about all this?”

All the confidence she had faked the entire trip had suddenly vanished. She was once again the stumbling, bumbling fool she knew Adrien truly saw her for.

He moved around in his seat. “Well, I’m obviously going to be sleeping on the floor. But, hey. This is the most interesting date I’ve ever been on.”

Marinette giggled slightly. “Only date.”

Adrien sighed. “Only date I’ve ever been on.”

She was glad the tension had started the melt away again. “You know, most of them don’t go like this.” 

They both laughed for a moment but then the suffocating silence began to conquer the room and Marinette felt trapped in a glass box. She stood.

“I’m gonna go put these on and get ready for bed.”

“Okay,” Adrien said hurriedly, inching across the bed as she stepped away from it. “I’ll be here.”

She laughed as she closed the door behind her.

Staring into the mirror before her, she looked at the tiredness gaping beneath her eyes. Realizing this impromptu spend the night meant she had brought no makeup remover, she began to run the water. Letting the cool, sputtering water run over her hands made her feel more grounded. She knew who she was. She knew where she was.

She was going to be sleeping with Adrien. Well, not _with_ him but practically. She thought how she might explain this to Alya in the morning. She knew Adrien had taken care of everything with her parents. She trusted him.

She thought over the entire day while she scrubbed at her face. Her making fun of Adrien’s driving ability, the palace, her sketches, his fingers grazing across hers, the almost kiss. She got lost in the thought of his lips for a moment but once again remember his fists pounding against the steering wheel. She had never seen him so upset. In fact, she couldn’t recall a time he had been upset at all. It was nice to see a part of him that wasn’t perfect. A part he kept masked from the rest of the world.

_The Rest of the World_. She thought back to Paris, desperately hoping that if there was an Akuma attack, Chat would have it under control until she could get there in the morning. She couldn’t help but think of Paris. Her people. Her city. The one she was sworn to protect.

_No_. She told herself. _This is a vacation_.

Finally, after she had brushed her teeth with her finger and untied her hair, she looked at the clothing on the counter. The woman, Aurielle, was very petit. Marinette was not. And while this night gown might have been very modest on the lady of the house, it barely covered the middle of Marinette’s thighs.

_Ugh. I could sleep in my dress._ But then she thought against it. She decided she would lose this battle. Besides, she could hide under the covers all night.

Slipping it on, she let the blue, frilly fabric encase her. She looked at herself in the mirror, posing in silly positions to give herself the slightest bit more confidence.

She turned the handle on the door knob.

Adrien was still sitting on the bed but had changed into his night clothes as well. He had on a white tank top with grey sleep pants. Marinette cursed whatever God had it out for her again tonight.

Finally, Adrien looked up at Marinette. Instantly, he sprung to his feet, looking surprisingly caught off guard.

Marinette tried to muster some courage and sat down on the bed. He followed suit after a moment.

“Today has been” she began.

He finished. “Insane.”

She laughed at him. “Exactly.” She looked at him, earnest. “I did have fun.”

Surprisingly, he looked dejected. “I’m sorry for ruining today. I was just being stupid.”

Marinette was becoming frustrated. How dense was he? She had told him time and time again what fun she had today. She put her hands on his shoulders.

“Adrien Agreste,” She looked at him dead in the eyes. “If you apologize one more time for something I don’t give a shit about, I will put you outside and you will sleep in the barn.”

He continued to look sad. Marinette got more intense. “Listen to me. Never in a million years have a had a day so special and beautiful. Adrien, I felt like I was in a movie. Once in a lifetime chance. In the perfect place. With the perfect, uh, a perfect, boy. Visiting castles, seeing the countryside. Today was perfect. You were perfect. Uh, a perfect gentleman.” She was stumbling now, her confidence floundering. She got flustered, looking down at her hands.

It was Adrien’s turn to speak. “I wish you could understand what was going on in my head today. Marinette, you were a movie. You were the lead actress and I just felt like a fan. I could have watched you for hours today. I thought I knew you before today. I thought you were the girl everyone could rely on. I thought you were the kindest soul. The purest friend. I thought of you and saw blues and sewing needles and pictures of you and Alya on Instagram. Now, I look at you and I see a girl in a pink dress, floating around a palace, dancing around, making fun of me. I see someone I never knew before.”

Marinette was blushing, hard. She could no longer look him in the eye. What was he saying? Was he confessing something? Was he just being overly nice because she had crossed a boundary?

When she didn’t answer, he continued. “I’m so confused, Marinette. You’re driving me insane.”

She drifted her eyes up to meet his, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. I’ll stop.”

He laughed at her as if to say _You think it’s that easy?_ But then he reached for her face.

Instinctively, she pulled back.

Adrien’s hand eased. “You have glitter on your cheek.”

She gave the smallest laugh and leaned towards him again. “You should probably get it.”

But instead of simply moving his hand to brush off the glitter, he rested his fingers behind her ear, cupping her cheek in his hand. He moved towards her and she felt herself lift her legs to rest on him so he could be closer.

Again, she could feel his breath on her skin, tickling and taunting her.

She closed her eyes.

This time, no one interrupted.

Adrien’s lips lightly brushed Marinette’s, testing the waters. She smelled the cologne from the day still fresh on his skin. Deepening the kiss, she wrapped her hands around his neck. She played with the hair on the back of his neck while he kissed her.

Marinette felt like the world was disappearing. All she could feel was Adrien kissing her. The colors in her vision washed from pink to grey to black as she gave all her attention to him.

His hand found its way to her thigh and pulled it closer to him.

He pulled back. “Is this okay?”

Marinette kissed him again in answer.

He pulled back again. “I need verbal confirmation.”

Marinette laughed softly, still in almost shock. “Yes, now kiss me.”

Adrien did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning y'all aren't even ready. 
> 
> Adrien is about to be so confused :(


	4. I See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up :) this one is a lot

Adrien saw the warm light beneath his eyelids before he opened them. He kept them shut, not wanting the harsh light to hurt his eyes. He let his body wake up slowly, beginning the stretch. He pulled the warmth in front of him closer, cuddling with it for a moment. He wanted to fall back asleep, to drift off into a dream world where his troubles didn’t bother him.

Suddenly, the warmth moved.

Adrien snapped his eyes open to reveal Marinette cuddled up against him. He let out a gasp but didn’t remove his arms. It was impossible, really. Marinette was laying on top of his left arm, cocooned up into a little ball with her arms wrapped around his other arm.

Trying to stay completely still, Adrien thought back to the previous night. He had kissed Marinette. Marinette had kissed him back. All this time Adrien had thought she had been in love with Chat Noir or Luka. Not him.

_Slow down_ , He reminded himself. _Marinette doesn’t have to be in love with you to kiss you._ He wasn’t in love with her and he had kissed her, hadn’t he? He thought back to the day before again, Marinette in her beautiful pink dress, the way she laughed with him, the way she made him feel less alone. He thought about how confused his emotions had been the night before.

_Can I be in love with Ladybug_ and _have a crush on Marinette_? It was obvious he felt something for Marinette, this trip solidifying this fact. Did she feel something back? Or had she simply been caught up in the moment?

He loved Ladybug. He loved her with his entire being. But Ladybug didn’t love him. And maybe Marinette could.

He groaned, filled to the brim with complex questions he didn’t have the energy to answer.

He felt Marinette move on top of him, letting out a small noise as she shifted in the bed.

She mumbled something that sounded like “Ticky” but Adrien couldn’t make it out. He leaned on his now free arm and looked at her. She rolled over once again to face him. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

And then she screamed.

Adrien crashed backwards, falling off the bed while Marinette flew the opposite direction. Adrien laid flat on his back, rubbing at the now sore spot on his head.

“Ohmygod,” Marinette screeched. “I completely forgot you were here! I thought I was back in my bed! And then I saw youandIcompletelyfreakedoutimsosorry.”

Adrien barely caught the last part of her sentence she was talking so fast. She stood up, pulling her nightgown down as far as it went.

She sighed. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Adrien, trying to find the humor while nursing his growing headache, chuckled. “No, no. I’m fine.” He looked her up and down. “You scared me too when I woke up.”

Marinette, once she calmed down, sat on the bed. Adrien followed.

“Well, at least you didn’t resort to violence.” She laid down lengthwise on the bed, her head hitting the bottom of Adrien’s calf.

He leaned against the headboard and put his hands behind his head, taking it all in.

“It kinda doesn’t feel real, does it?”

Marinette turned towards him. “To be free from all responsibility? No, it doesn’t.”

“But it’s nice,” Adrien continued, thinking about his trip with Marinette.

“It is,” She agreed.

He looked out the window for a moment, dreading being back in Paris and having to face his father. He dreaded the work, the shoots, the endless amount of homework. He enjoyed the quietness of the countryside. How nothing felt rushed or wrong. There were no consequences here.

He looked at Marinette. “What happened last night, I just want you to know,” He was about to say how he didn’t want her to feel like he had roped her into anything but before he could continue, the door swung open.

Marinette threw the blanket over her body, modesty claiming her.

“Oh! My! God!” Screams came from the doorway as two girls pushed through into the room. They both had their hair in Ladybug pigtails and had their phones in their hands, positioned and ready.

The flash went off before Adrien could stop them.

“Adrien Agreste!” One of the girls screamed and jumped on the bed. Adrien was horrified and felt like his privacy had been shattered. He slid as far away from the girl as he could.

“Stop! I want a picture!” The other girl cried, pushing her sister. They began fighting over the position on the bed while Adrien shot a terrified look towards Marinette. She looked equally shocked, holding the blanket over her body still.

“You’re so stupid!” One of the girls yelled.

“I hate you!” The other shot back.

Adrien could do nothing but look in horror as the scene played out before him. He looked at Marinette again, who seemed now to understand the extent to Adrien’s horror. She untangled herself from the blankets and took a deep breath.

“STOP IT!” She yelled, a deeper tone in her voice came through. It sounded familiar and so strange at the same time, coming from her. She stood firm, with her hands on her hips. “If you want a photo with Adrien, you have to behave like _humans_ not animals!”

The girls, also apparently shocked at the tone in the teenager before them, split apart.

It was clear Marinette hadn’t thought through her next phase of action because all four of them sat in silence for a moment.

Finally, one of the girls said something. “You know,” She started, inching closer towards Marinette. “You kinda look like Ladybug.”

Marinette’s face went red as she squirmed and repositioned her hair. “I, uh, what? Huh? No I don’t! Have you seen her?” She kept sputter around, tripping on her own words for a moment and Adrien took it as his chance to escape from the trap that was now the bed.

One of the girls was now inches away from Marinette’s face. “I don’t know. Maybe not.” And then they spun around to meet Adrien again.

Scared, he smiled nervously. “Hello, girls. Nice to meet you.”

The next minutes went by quickly, with Adrien posing for photos with them while they gushed about how handsome they thought he was.

_Well_ , he thought when him and Marinette were loading up the car. _At least they didn’t catch us asleep_. He figured it might have been strange for Marinette, even scary to see people react to him like this. Hell, it was scary for him and it was his life.

He needed to have a conversation with her about _everything_ in the car ride back. There was no one to interrupt them there.

When he and Marinette finally settled into the car, he noticed the tank was full.

“Mr. Marcus must have filled it up for us before we woke up.” Marinette stated, smiling to herself. “People in the country are so nice.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed, putting the car into drive. “In Paris, they would have stolen your gas tank.”

They began the drive home. “Ah, but you have to love Paris. It’s home.”

Adrien looked at her, trying to be funny and fake some cynicism. “I do, I do. Plus, they do have the best bakeries.”

Marinette laughed and turned on her music again. They sat in silence for a while, looking at the countryside before it vanished and their cell signal regained.

**ALERT! ALERT! AKUMA ATTACK. NO SIGN OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR.**

Both their phones went off, buzzing with the alert.

Adrien cursed himself for the 100th time and pressed his foot to the gas as hard as he could. He could get there quickly and help Ladybug is he sped. He knew she would be so pissed.

Meanwhile, Marinette looked like she was going to have a conniption in the passenger seat. Her cheeks were flared red and she kept looking into her purse.

As much as he wanted to, Adrien didn’t have time to wonder about what she was doing. He had to get home.

“Ohmygod,” Marinette cried. “This is just my fucking luck.”

Adrien dug his fits into the wheel. “Mine too.”

Marinette grabbed onto Adrien’s shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. “We have to get home. _Now_.”

Adrien pressed harder on the gas, the car getting up to 140 KM.

Adrien began. “And when we get there,”

“Stay in the car!” They both said at the same time.

* * *

Marinette flung the car door open, barreling out of the side and tripping all over herself while she made the exit. Adrien caught her hand before she ran away.

He took her by her shoulders and stared firmly into her, evoking some deep part inside Marinette. She could tell he was deathly serious.

“Please,” He pleaded. “Stay in the car. I’m going to get help.”

Marinette thought over all of her options. She could fight the boy but that would just waste time. She could reveal her identity but that was out of the question. Or she could sit in the car until he was gone and transform.

She nodded her head and slinked back into the car while Adrien closed the door behind her. Something in his face made Marinette nervous. He looked like he was on the verge of tears but also angry. She couldn’t explain it.

What perplexed her even more was when he tried to muster a smile before turning around and running. He pressed his hand against the window. Marinette met him against the cool glass.

Then he was gone.

Tikki jumped out of Marinette’s purse, meeting her at eye level.

Marinette was crawling into the backseat clumsily, trying to give herself room to transform.

“Do you think he likes me?” Marinette said, sighing as she finally got settled in the back.

“Can we discuss this later?” Tikki said through clenched teeth. The Kwami narrowed her eyes at the girl.

Marinette threw her hands up in the air. “Tikki, spot’s on!”

She darted out of the car, throwing her yo-yo at the nearest building and soaring through the air. She needed a high vantage point to see what was happening around her.

Once she landed on a rooftop close to her own house, it was funny how all the attacks seemed to happen close to home, she heard a soft thud as someone landed beside her.

“Bonjour, Milady.” Chat’s voice, ever uplifting, rang out from behind her. “You will never guess the day I’ve had.”

Ladybug, not in the mood for pleasantries, grabbed his tail and threw her yo-yo again. “Can’t be more chaotic than mine.”

The two soared through the air, Chat’s staff landing against tops of houses when she finally let go of him. When the debris around them cleared, Ladybug and Chat Noir were face to face with…

Themselves.

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Ladybug complained, looking Chat Noir in the eyes. “Not again.”

He stepped up to meet her. “As if I could ever believe someone else was you.”

Momentarily, the smiled at him, but her mind shot back to work. “This isn’t Lila. So, this has to be two different people.”

“Which means two different miraculous.” Chat finished for her.

“Exactly,” She agreed. “We take on ourselves. We know our weaknesses best.”

Chat nodded and sprung into the air, landing on his lookalikes back. Ladybug trusted him and knew he would be able to defeat his alter ego. She looked at the mirror image of herself, standing tall and proud in front of her.

“Hmm, I’m getting flashes of pastries.” The evil Ladybug laughed and jumped off the roof.

_Pastries_? Marinette thought? _Oh, fucking hell_.

Instead of chasing after herself, she ran towards Chat. “The more their alive, the more they will find out about our personal lives. We need to destroy them before they uncover who we are behind the mask.”

Chat’s mouth hung open but he slowly came back to life. “On it, Milady.”

And with that, Marinette jumped off the roof and plunged into the streets of Paris.

* * *

Chat delivered the final blow to his evil twin, breaking the staff that held the miraculous. The black butterfly floated out from the man, who was now himself. Chat, sure to not let any emotion overcome him, grabbed the floating menace and ran for Ladybug.

Chat had killed his twin easily, before he had said anything more than seeing flashing lights and an empty table. Adrien had to admit, that last one hurt. But he had destroyed it before Hawkmoth could find out anything vital.

Now, he looked through his staff, trying to find Ladybug’s location.

When he finally caught up to her, she looked as if she was fighting for her life. He knew the evil Ladybug would be the final boss. Ladybug rolled across the concrete pavement as her lookalike reached for her miraculous.

Chat threw his staff at the fake girl, sending her flying for the closest wall.

Chat released the black butterfly, letting Ladybug de-evilize it. He ran for the lookalike. He knew he would have to make a diversion and give the real Ladybug enough time to purify the first Akuma. He ran towards the wreckage.

“Chat Noir,” A voice that sounded identical to Ladybug’s rose from the debris. “I think I can help you.”

Adrien moved forward, blowing the debris out of his eyes. “I don’t want your help.”

The fake Ladybug sat down on a piece of rubble. “Ah, but don’t you? I’m so close to figuring out who your little friend is.”

Against everything he knew to be right, Adrien paused.

“I see a house in the middle of Paris. I smell food so delicious. I see clothes laid out all along the floor.” The lookalike stood up, trying to get closer to Chat.

Adrien wanted to know so much more. He wanted to know everything about his partner. He longed so desperately for the evil version to continue to speak. Ladybug was busy, she would never know. But he would know something of her. And then he could destroy the Akuma, but still have a piece of his mysterious love.

“Stop,” He cried, trying to make sense come back to him.

“Oh, Chat,” The lookalike continued. “I’m so close. I see dark hair combing through a hairbrush. I see the Seine. I must live close to the Seine. I see a high school. I must be a student.”

Adrien tried to drown out the words he was hearing. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was against Ladybug’s wishes for him to know who she was.

The lookalike came closer, they were inches apart.

“I see you,” The lookalike said, putting her hands on his.

“Stop!” Chat cried, reaching for the evil apparition’s earrings. He crushed them with his hand. “Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!” He cried over and over again. He wanted to know so much more. He wanted to know everything.

He heard the snap of the Akuma getting caught in Ladybug’s yo-yo. He tried to stop screaming but he couldn’t.

Ladybug came up behind him. “Chat? Chat, are you okay?”

Finally, he stopped.

“Oh, mon minou,” Ladybug said, reaching to pull him into a hug. “What did she do to you?”

Adrien’s mind was racing. Who was she? She had seen him _in civilian form_ as Chat? Adrien thought he was going to explode. This whole weekend had been so much.

_This weekend._

_Marinette._

“I have to go.” He said, as he stood. He looked at Ladybug, who had sorrow in her eyes. He knew she felt awful for him. He pulled her into a tight embrace and left towards his car. To find Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggg how do u guys feel :)))) thank you for reading and leaving comments :)


	5. Business Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is LONG so buckle up

Marinette slumped through the door of the bakery, the bell ringing made her cringe. She was exhausted. She stole a tart off the rack and sat down at one of the tables. Lacing her fingers together, she pressed her forehead to her hands and sighed.

She thought back over the last two days and it immediately overwhelmed her. She hadn’t even begun to check her messages, which she knew would be spammed by Alya begging for every detail of her trip with Adrien.

_God_. She thought. The trip with Adrien felt like eons ago but she was just in his car an hour ago. Before the attack, the day had been good. Eventful, but good. She heard the lyrics of her favorite song moving like water throughout her head.

Then there was the attack. She had underestimated Hawkmoth’s abilities yet again. How much had that imposter figured out? How much did Hawkmoth know? How much had her twin told Chat?

She thought back to Chat, her best friend, laying on the ground screaming at nothing a no one. It broke her heart. She cared about him so much. It made her angry. It made her want to kill Hawkmoth. Marinette might not be in love with Chat, but she was the closest thing to it.

Not that she would ever tell him that, but he had managed to invade plenty of her daydreams about Adrien. But she knew it could never work. Why even let herself go there? It would be impossible to date someone you never truly knew. Marinette felt like she knew everything about Chat. Everything except his name.

Marinette groaned, laying her head flat on the table. She knew more responsibilities were coming her way. She wanted to pause time. She wanted to cry. She had been so worked up about everything that had happened but never had a chance to release. She let her eyes close against the table.

Then the bakery bell dinged again.

“Marinette!”

Marinette shot up in a sleepy haze, stumbling off the chair and onto the ground. She looked up and saw Adrien coming apart in front of her.

“Adrien! What are you”

“I thought I told you to stay in the car!” He cried, interrupting her. He looked completely bewildered. “I’ve been searching every street in Paris for you.” He was on the verge of tears.

Damn, this day had really taken a toll on both of them.

“Adrien,” Marinette said, rising from the ground. “I’m so sorry. I just thought it would be safer at home.” She stood to his level, looking him in his glass eyes.

He dropped his head and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. You just don’t know how worried I was.” He didn’t release her from the embrace.

In fact, he held tighter. Marinette relaxed and wrapped her arms around him too. He had buried his face into her hair.

“You don’t have to apologize. I mean, you did scare me, but that doesn’t matter.” Marinette buried her face into his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

Adrien loosened his grip but didn’t let go. “So much has happened today.”

“I know. It’s not fair for it all to be happening at once.” Marinette closed her eyes against him, praying this moment would last forever.

“For a moment, I thought I had lost you.” He pulled back to look at her, his eyes still watery.

Marinette tried to lighten the mood. “I’m a little more difficult to get rid of.”

Adrien backed away, the light from outside growing darker, he almost glowed against the night sky.

“I should get going. I still have to see my father.” He went to turn around.

Marinette took an intake of breath. She hadn’t even thought about how things would go for Adrien once he got home. What little she knew of his father scared her. He was a cold man.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Marinette.” Adrien walked towards the door.

“Adrien!” Marinette called before the door had closed behind him.

He stopped in his tracks.

“I just wanted to tell you,” Marinette said, looking shyly at the ground. “I had a really good time.”

Adrien closed the door behind him and looked through the glass door.

“Me too.” He mouthed and then turned towards the city.

Tikki appeared in front of Marinette. “Are we going to talk about what just happened?”

Marinette yawned. “In a minute, Tikki. I need to take a nap.”

Tikki looked bewildered. “That’s not like you. Especially after what just happened.”

Marinette, tired and ready for rest, just smiled. “I feel like we’ll have a lot of time to figure it out.”

* * *

Adrien slumped against the door frame leading to his bedroom, exhaust crippling him until the completely overtook him. His legs ached to rest while his mind raced a million miles a minute.

He _knew_ Ladybug. And not just Ladybug. He knew the girl behind the mask. The day to day Ladybug. The one the girl he knew claimed was nothing special.

He wanted to kick himself. How could he not have seen it? How could he not have recognized her?

He thought back to everything the lookalike had told him. Delicious smells. The Seine. High school. _Him_.

With every ounce of strength he had left he kicked the door frame. How could he have let her go? How could he not have recognized the girl he loved?

He tried to go through a mental list of every girl he’d ever saved under his mask but quickly the list got too long. He had saved hundreds of people in the last three years he’d been Chat Noir. It could be anyone.

_God_. He thought. _Today is the worst day of my life_.

A sick part of him wished Hawkmoth would try this version of an Akuma again so that he might learn more about his Lady. He knew it was wrong. He knew so many things were wrong.

He had kissed Marinette less than a day ago and was thinking about another girl. He was a _dick_. He knew he needed to talk to her when he saw her next. Marinette didn’t like Adrien. She liked Luka. Adrien knew for a fact that Luka was in love with Marinette. He didn’t know if she loved Luka but he knew that she didn’t feel nothing for him.

Did she feel nothing for Adrien?

Adrien groaned again. He knew, deep down in his soul that a part of him liked Marinette. Could grow to feel more than that for her. But the shallower surface of him didn’t want to. He didn’t want to give up on Ladybug.

“You idiot,” Plagg said from across the room. “You _like_ Marinette.”

Adrien shot a murderous look at his Kwami. “I _know_ that!” He paused, all the anger and frustration leaving him. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love Ladybug.”

Plagg floated towards the center of the room. “You know, maybe the more time you spend with her, you might see that she could remind you of Ladybug.”

Adrien cowered. “No, I can’t do that to Marinette. Play with her feelings when I don’t know mine yet.”

Plagg looked tired. He let out a careless sigh. “Then what are you going to do?”

Adrien picked up his head, looking straight at Plagg. “I’m going to tell Marinette that I can’t be more than a friend to her right now.”

* * *

“You and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng will have a relationship.”

Adrien’s father was sitting across from him at the long table of their dining room. There was no plate of food in front of him while his assistant stood in the corner.

“What?” Adrien dropped his fork in surprise.

“Do you care to explain to me what _this_ is?” Nathalie came closer to him, holding out a tablet for him to view a photo. Adrien grabbed the device and held it at eye level.

His eyes grew wide. He was staring at picture of himself and Marinette in bed together. She had the covers pulled up over herself while he looked shell shocked. Adrien closed his eyes.

“It looks a lot worse than it was.” It was his only excuse.

“It doesn’t matter what it was. This is what it looks like.” His father motioned for Nathalie to slide to another screen, where a headline laid.

**MODEL AGRESTE FOUND IN BED WITH FRENCH WOMAN.**

_Jesus Christ_. Adrien thought. _Those girls_. He knew he should have watched the delete the photo they had taken of them. Of course they would post it. He was so stupid.

“They public has identified Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.” His father went on while Nathalie scrolled as well. Adrien cursed under his breath while he watched dozens of articles focused solely on Marinette. “They seem to like her. They know she is interested in fashion and will attending design school in the fall.”

_Some_ seemed to like her. Adrien read a few colorful articles where the thoughts on Marinette were less than kind. He prayed that she hasn’t seen them. He knew she had.

“This is awful.” Adrien said under his breath, pushing away the tablet.

“This is an opportunity.” His father corrected.

Adrien looked up at his father, confused. Then he remembered how he had started the conversation.

“You could have been caught with someone far worse. This isn’t the end of the world if we play our cards right. You will date Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. It will be good for the public and save the girl from further public scrutiny. She will be labeled a whore if this is all that is ever written about her. She will never last a day in the industry.” Adrien’s father crossed his arms, peering into his son’s soul.

Adrien felt the world spinning. He had just decided he could only be her friend.

“You will do this. You don’t have to like her. I don’t care if the relationship isn’t real.”

Adrien stopped again, brows furrowing. “Father, that is cruel.”

Mr. Agreste looked down at his empty plate. “Doing nothing would be cruel. This is my final decision. You will tell her tomorrow night. I have invited her over.”

Adrien felt like he was going to be sick. “You _what_?”

“This will be a good thing. For everyone.” He stood up from his seat. “You are dismissed.”

Adrien stood up shakily. Barely able to breathe.

He couldn’t do this to Marinette. He couldn’t drag her into his mess. But he already had. He couldn’t have her reputation tarnished. And his father wouldn’t let him tarnish his own. He was stuck.

_Fuck_. Was the only word the entered his mind for the forthcoming hours.

* * *

“Oh, Tikki,” Marinette sang as she danced across her room. “It has to be perfect. Adrien’s father is the most important fashion designer in France!”

Marinette smiled at her Kwami, joy overfilling her as she floated from side to side. Adrien’s father had invited her over for dinner. It could only mean Adrien had said something to him about her. Something good.

“Marinette,” Her Kwami said in a strained voice as she carried clothes over to her human. “Aren’t you afraid it’s going to be about those photos? That you’re going over there to get yelled at?”

Marinette lifted a dress off Tikki. “No, silly. Adrien’s father called me and told me he had the entire situation under control. I believe his exact words were that he wanted ‘to get to know me better’.”

Marinette squealed in excitement and rushed over to her mirror to apply her makeup. Tikki sat behind her, looking somewhat apprehensive but smiling slightly.

“I’m happy for you, Marinette. I really am.”

Marinette couldn’t contain her excitement. “I’m happy for me too! Alya is losing her mind. She’s coming over later tonight.”

Tikki drifted above the girl’s head. “Marinette, something about him seems…off.”

Marinette laughed. “Tikki, he scares me too. But that’s because we don’t know him yet.”

Marinette returned to her mirror, applying another impressive layer of eyeshadow. This time it was light blue with sparkles. White pieced the closest part of her eye while light blue bled into sparkles towards her crease. She had curled her eyelashes and added a little color under her eyes as well. She finished the look with a creamy pink.

“You look beautiful, Marinette. A vision in blue.” Tikki handed her the outfit. It was a white skirt that fanned out in the ends. It had a large slash up her leg that exposed a little skin. She paired it with a light blue corset style top and a light white layering.

“Thank you, Tikki!” She rushed down the stairs to kiss her parents goodbye. And then she flew out the door.

* * *

When Marinette arrived at the Agreste manor, her teeth were clattering together with nervousness and excitement. She was met at the car door by Adrien’s bodyguard who escorted her up the stairs and into the parlor.

Adrien stood to meet her. He was dressed immaculately. He must have just returned from a photo shoot. He was wearing a black button up that had clearly been pressed while a suit jacket hung over his shoulders.

“Marinette,” He greeted her. She smiled up at him and caught his eye. He looked in pain. The smile he had given her back only reached his lips. His eyes conveyed something else.

“Hey, Adrien.” She said, trying to discreetly raise an eyebrow and communicate with him. He looked away.

“My father will be here soon. Can we talk somewhere private?” Before she could even answer, he had taken her hand and led her to another room.

Was this the moment he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend? Had she mistaken pain for nervousness?

“You look beautiful, but I shouldn’t be surprised by now. You still take my breath away each time, though.” Adrien stood very close to her but his words fell flat. He seemed to be in another world entirely.

“Thank you,” She said, eyeing him strangely.

“Do you remember those pictures?” He started, looking away from her.

Marinette tried to train her neck to look at him. “Yes, but your father said he had taken care of it.”

“I know,” He said, still refusing to meet her eye. “About that.”

Was this the moment?

“Yes?” She said after a long pause.

“I’m going to ask you something but before you respond, you need to let me say everything.” Adrien still, from shyness Marinette assumed, refused to look at her. His eyes were trained on a spot on the floor.

This was the moment. Marinette smiled at him, gesturing for him to go on.

“We need to start dating,” Adrien began. Fireworks went off in Marinette’s head and her smile grew so wide she was afraid she’d be showing too much gum. Her mind took her to dates on the Seine, getting ice cream, ice skating, seeing the palace again. It was too much for her. She just continued to smile.

“But I’m not in love with you.” Adrien finished and Marinette felt her smile drop from her face and shatter onto the ground into a million pieces.

“What?” Adrien looked down at Marinette while she whispered the word.

“I’m in love with someone else,” He breathed the words out, ashamed of what he was saying.

“Is it Kagami?” Marinette’s voice was still nothing but a whisper. Adrien felt the sorrow in her voice. He wanted to implode.

“No, no. It’s not Kagami.” Adrien wrapped his head around the situation. How could he tell Marinette that he was in love with Ladybug without revealing his identity?

Marinette continued to look at the ground, shuffling her feet beneath her. “So, why do you want to go out with me.”

Adrien blurted, “I don’t!” But then realized what an asshole he sounded like. Before he could continue, Marinette turned around and started to leave. “Marinette, wait!”

She turned her face, still walking towards the door. “It’s fine, Adrien. It’s whatever.”

She walked towards the door while Adrien chased after her. Soon, she started walking faster and faster until she flung open the front door. It was raining outside, the water hitting her hair while she walked down the steps with haste.

Adrien stood in the doorway. “Marinette, please!” He hated himself. He knew he had led her on. He knew he truly did have feelings for her. He knew it would be unfair to let her think she was the only one.

Marinette whirled around, water falling off her hair as her bangs clung to her forehead.

“Was this some sick joke? Take me on a date, kiss me, _pretend_ that you like me just to play with my feelings? Are you _that_ bored, Adrien?”

The jab hurt Adrien, he didn’t know Marinette to be cruel. Then again, she had every reason to be. He rushed into the rain, letting his outfit get tarnished.

“No, Marinette. It’s not like that I promise.”

She interrupted him. “I thought you were different. I thought maybe you actually liked me. _Why_ did you come see me after the attack? Why invite me to your house just to break up with me? Are there cameras around? Are you trying to get another perfect shot?”

Adrien cringed back at her words.

“And then you have the audacity to say you still want to go out with me. I have been a second choice all my life. And maybe stupidly I thought it would be different with you. I’m sorry that some girl doesn’t want to go out with you but I won’t let you carry me around like some prized object for some cameras.”

She was crying, the tears mixing with the rain as it dropped onto her cheeks.

“Marinette, I’m doing this for you.” Adrien whispered. He was close enough to her now that he could feel her shaking from the cold of the rain.

“For me?” She laughed hysterically. “Adrien, I don’t know how this could be for anyone but yourself. If you really cared about me you wouldn’t have kissed me. You wouldn’t have let some nobody think they had a chance with you.”

Adrien put his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to understand. “You aren’t nobody.”

Marinette threw his hands off and turned away. “You’re right. I’m the baker’s daughter. You’re a celebrity. Who was I kidding?”

She rushed down the stairs, now puddled with water. Adrien watched her go. It was no use. He buried his head into his hands. Her image would be ruined. He didn’t care about himself, he cared about her. She didn’t even let him explain.

“I’m doing it so you can have the life you dream about.” He called into the rain. Marinette paused at the bottom of the steps but hadn’t turned around. “I’m doing it so those photos don’t ruin your chance of being a fashion designer. I’m doing it so you have the chance to work for my father. I’m doing it so that people will know your name for something that matters. All you have to do is pretend to be dating me for a couple months. That’s all. I know you hate me, you have every right to. But let me do this for you. Let me show the world someone they can fall in love with.” Adrien gasped with the need for breath after he finished. He watched Marinette at the bottom, the tears in her eyes drying up.

She turned around to face him. “You don’t need to compliment me like that anymore. There’s no reason.” She walked up one flight of stairs. “Fine. I’ll do it. But do not pretend like you aren’t trying to save your image as well.”

Adrien just dropped his head in a nod.

“I’ll see you at school.”

“I’ll text you!” Adrien called as she walked away.

“For business only.” She said coldly. Adrien watched as she ducked her head to enter the train station. The rain had ruined her outfit just like he had crushed her spirit.

_Business only_. Adrien thought while he walked back into the house. _Is that what we’re calling this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh so much angst . but don't worry . marinette can't stay mad at adrien for long and sooner or later this boy will figure out what's best for him . 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed !!


	6. The Most Honest Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see... i told you it was going to get better. Idk how I wrote all of this so fast but I did so :)

Marinette trudged up the ladder leading to her room. Her hair was soaked from the rain outside and her skin was clammy. She looked up to the closed trap door. She knew Alya would be waiting for her, sitting on her bed with bright eyes dying to hear every detail. All Marinette wanted to do was cry. How could it have gotten this bad? She knew she had been stupid to think Adrien could actually want her. She knew it in the deepest part of her soul. It still hurt. It hurt so bad to be a second choice. She was always going to be a second choice. Even to herself. People would always prefer Ladybug over Marinette.

She sighed, knowing she was going to have to lie. _Lie_. It was all she was going to be doing for the next few months. Make everyone believe Adrien could be in love with her. How could she do it if he couldn’t do it himself?

She reached for the trap door.

“Marinette!” Alya cried, running for the door and peering down at her. “Ohmygod, you’re soaking!”

Alya laughed and hoisted Marinette up into her room. Her clothes were clinging to her while her makeup dripped from her face. She was glad the water had done a good job to covering up the fact that she had been crying all night too.

“It’s raining outside,” She stated, trying to fake a smile. _God_ , she thought. She was going to have to get better at this lying thing.

“I want every detail!” Alya cried, wiping the water from her hands away.

Marinette walked towards the closet. “Let me change first.” She said, trying to buy herself time.

Alya groaned in annoyance but let her friend go to the bathroom.

Marinette’s mind was racing, thoughts spewing every which way. She couldn’t figure out what she was going to say to Alya. How she was going to lie. She scrubbed her face, trying to remove all memories of the night.

_Fine_ , she thought. _If he wants me to lie, then I’ll lie._

Marinette had walked into the room and told Alya the whole story. She talked about the almost kiss at the palace, the single bed, the conversation at the bakery. It hurt to think about as she told Alya. Looking back on it, all the lies she had believed.

She kept going.

“And then, tonight,” She paused, getting her lie together. “Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend.”

Alya swooned. “In the rain!” She fluttered her eyes. “How romantic!”

Marinette rolled her eyes in her head. _If only_.

“Yes, I know. He’s such a charmer.” The words tasted like poison coming out of her mouth. She wasn’t just mad at Adrien. She felt betrayed.

“Are you guys in love?” Alya asked after a while.

Marinette bit back tears as she responded, “The most honest kind.”

* * *

Weeks passed. Marinette and Adrien went on glamorous dates where paparazzi was sure to find them. Each night, Adrien would leave Marinette with a kiss on her cheek at her front door. It would be all over the papers by morning. Each night, Marinette would scrub her cheek until it was bright red, clean of the previous night.

Every day, people would ask her what it was like to be going out with Adrien Agreste. She would tell them it was like a fairytale. Truly, she was living a nightmare. During the day, she would live her life as a lie. The fashion designer who Adrien Agreste is in love with. At night, she would live her life as the fearless super heroine. Neither felt real. Neither felt honest.

Marinette’s entire life was a lie.

She was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling, pondering all of this, when a knock erupted from her door.

Adrien Agreste was on her roof.

* * *

Chat Noir landed softly on the Dupain-Cheng bakery that doubled as their house. He slid into a hiding spot to de transform.

Adrien hadn’t completely thought this through. He was on Marinette’s roof. Okay? He was on Marinette’s roof. And? What exactly was he planning on doing?

He had no idea. All he knew was that he couldn’t live another minute with her being upset with him. It ate at his insides. It made him hate himself.

Without thinking, he knocked on the door.

Marinette opened the door, standing in a pair of Chat Noir sleep pants. Adrien didn’t find time to find the humor in that, however.

“Adrien?” She said, looking shocked. He could see the faintest look of happiness form under her eyes but she masked it with indifference. “How the hell did you get on my roof?”

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. “I climbed?”

Marinette huffed and motioned for him to come inside her room. She stood on the far side of her room, as far away from him as she could manage.

“What are you doing here?” She stood with her arms crossed and a grim look on her face. It was the same look she had given him when they weren’t posing for cameras.

He couldn’t do it. He melted.

“Marinette,” He started, taking a step forward and then retreating. “I can’t stand it. I can’t stand not talking to you anymore. I can’t stand not being your friend anymore. I know I hurt you and it doesn’t matter what my intentions were. I hurt you. And that will never be okay. But what can I do to try and make it better?”

Marinette looked at him up and down. She sighed.

“No, Adrien.” He let his head flop, feeling defeated. He had royally fucked up every facet of their relationship. He turned towards the door.

“I’ve been unfair,” She finished. Lifting her head to look at him. “You told me you were confused the night you kissed me. You gave me a warning. You didn’t promise me anything.”

He turned around again to face her. He wanted to correct what she was saying. He wanted to tell her that he _did_ feel something for her. He just also felt something for Ladybug. And it would be wrong to be with someone who couldn’t be there completely. Instead, he let her keep going.

“I let my emotions get the better of me. It was wrong. I know you’re doing this for the both of us. I know that you aren’t using me. I know it has to be like this.”

She finished with her fingers folded tightly together.

“Marinette,” Adrien started but she stopped him.

“No, Adrien. You don’t have to do that.”

This puzzled Adrien. Did she not want to know that he _did_ have feelings for her? That they were just muddled with his super heroine partner?

“I just want to know one thing,” Marinette said. “And then we can keep doing this and I won’t make it hell. We can be friends again. Friends with a huge secret. Just you and me.”

Adrien perked up at this. This was all he ever wanted. “Of course,” He said eagerly. “What do you want to know?”

Marinette looked around the room and then straight at him. “Who is she?”

Adrien looked down at his feet. What could he tell her? That Ladybug was his crush because he knew her better than anyone in the world. In fact, he was the only person in the world who truly knew her?

But she deserved an answer. Adrien looked at Marinette, fiddling with her fingers in anxious movements while she waited for a response. He knew he had to be honest with her in order to get her friendship back.

Well, as honest as he could be.

“Ladybug,” He said. “I’m in love with Ladybug.”

He watched as Marinette’s eyes grew wide, stayed open, and then _snapped_ shut. She opened them again wide eyed as ever. “Oh,” Was all that came out of her mouth.

It looked like she was doing arithmetic in her head but Adrien realized she was probably trying to figure out how in the hell he’d even know her well enough to be _in love_ with her.

“Yeah,” He said, feeling a little embarrassed. “She’s saved me a few times and I know it’s stupid but… I think she’s incredible.”

Marinette still looked shell shocked. She must think he was so stupid for having a crush on someone who she thought he’d never spoken to more than 5 times.

“No, no.” She said quickly, trying to wipe the look of shock off her face. “No, I don’t think it’s stupid at all.”

She paused and it looked like she was doing math again. Adrien wished he could know what was going on in her head.

“I just want to know,” She said, still processing everything. “How long?”

Adrien decided not to lie too much this time. “From the first time I saw her in action. She was a mess but she still managed to overcome it.”

Marinette smiled a little bit. “Oh, that’s sweet. You really think she’s incredible?”

Adrien looked away, embarrassed again. “I do.”

Marinette stepped forward, awkwardly moving. “Well, thank you for telling me.”

Adrien stepped forward too, hoping everything could go back to semi normal.

“So,” He started. “Are we okay?”

Marinette closed her eyes for a long moment and then let out a sigh. She meekly smiled.

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

Something in her voice seemed off.

* * *

Marinette sat up from her bed, shaking the sweat off from the night. She felt sick to her stomach. Adrien was in love with her. But he also… wasn’t?

He was in love with a version of Marinette she could never truly be. Ladybug was every good quality in herself amplified by supernatural powers. She could never be Ladybug every minute of her life. She couldn’t even be Ladybug when she _wanted_ to be.

She was just Marinette. Second choice to even herself.

She couldn’t blame Adrien. She knew how she was portrayed across media and their interactions had been very flirty. But it had been _her_. It had been Marinette making those flirty advances. How could he not see that?

Marinette sighed. _Because you aren’t truly Ladybug._ She knew one day Tikki would leave and she would be left with nothing but memories of the heroic girl swinging from tall buildings. One day she would _just_ be Marinette again. And who would want her then?

“Marinette,” Tikki’s voice came from the other end of the room. “I know what you’re thinking.”

Marinette buried her face in her knees, trying to hide even though she knew it was useless. Tikki was the sole person who knew everything there was to know about Marinette. There were no secrets here.

“One day, when you leave,” She started but stopped, thinking about it hurt too much. “I’ll be all alone. And I’ll just be Marinette again.”

Tikki floated towards her, stern look plastered into her face. “And what would be so horrible about just being Marinette again?”

Marinette sighed. “I’m nothing without Ladybug. She is everything that makes me interesting.”

Tikki huffed, getting ready to give her spiel. Marinette interrupted her.

“Tikki, no one wants Marinette. And we both know I’m _not_ everything Ladybug is.”

Tikki sat on Marinette’s knees. “Marinette, do you realize that the only thing the miraculous does is give you power. The rest is you. The confidence, the charisma, everything you swear you don’t have. You do. It’s been you the entire time. The suit just helps you forget that you don’t have to be shy.”

Marinette shook her head, not entirely convinced.

“I don’t know, Tikki.”

Tikki sighed and floated to rest her head on Marinette’s shoulder. “One day, you will.”

* * *

The next few weeks drifted by with ease. Every morning, Adrien would be waiting for Marinette at their new seats. He would sling his arm around her while everyone cooed in awe at the happy-not-couple. However, only the two of them knew it was a lie. And only one of them knew it didn’t have to be.

“Good morning,” Adrien sang as he scooted over to give Marinette some space.

She was running late as usual.

“Hey,” She said, plopping down into the seat. “You’ll never guess the morning I had.”

Adrien playfully put his hand to his chin, pretending to do some calculations. “Let me guess, it involves you being late.”

“You’re getting warmer,” Marinette joked. It was nice, what they had now. She could put aside the fact that her heart ached every time he pretended to show interest in her. Things were good now. They were friends. And they were communicating. Not to mention his father had just given her an opportunity to work alongside him during his newest show. Everything was falling into place for the both of them. Everyone believed they were happily in love. Marinette could handle the distant ache if it meant that.

“Hmmm,” Adrien sighed, still trying to figure out why she had been late. “The trains were on strike.”

She shook her head.

“Alarm never went off?”

Another shake.

“You were too busy saving Paris.”

Marinette paused, letting her mouth hang open.

“Uh, what?” She said, flustered. In reality, she had been on patrol this morning and fell asleep on a rooftop.

Adrien laughed. “Let me keep going!”

Marinette shook the striking comment off, less worried that her cover had been blown. Instead she settled for a white lie.

“One of my books fell into the Seine.” It wasn’t completely a lie. She had been by the Seine when she had fallen asleep.

Adrien’s eyes got wider. Marinette assumed it was because it was an outlandish thing to happen.

“You do live by the Seine, don’t you?” His question seemed deeper than just the words he had said.

Marinette looked at him funny. “Uh, yeah. All my life.” She was confused as to why _this_ was what he was focusing on. He knew where she lived.

It was his turn to shake his head. “Oh, yeah. I knew that.”

Before their conversation could continue, Mme. Bustier cut in. “Okay, class. As you know, the winter formal is coming up. I’d like our President to say a few words on the matter.”

Mme. Bustier’s glance cut to Marinette and she stood up.

When she turned around to face the front of the class she was her empty seat. She wondered what she looked like sitting there with Adrien all day.

“Hey, everyone.” She said, still a little shy. “So, as you know the winter formal is coming up and we’re going to be voting on King and Queen on the formal. Yes, there can be two Queens or two Kings. Yes, if you are a boy and wish to be a Queen that can be arranged. Same goes for girls who want to be Kings. Do we have any pairs who want to volunteer?”

Dozens of hands shot up into the air. She wrote down all her classmates names. She scribbled a heart next to Nino and Alya, not that it would help them win.

Once all the names and teams were counted, she looked back up at the class. “Well, I think that settles that.”

Quietly, from the back of the room Rose raised her hand. “Are you and Adrien not going to put your names in?”

_Oh._ Marinette hadn’t even thought of that. She supposed she should. She could always rig it to where she couldn’t win.

“Oh, well,” But she was cut off by another person in the room.

“Please,” Lila’s voice came from the back of the class where she worked. “Adrien already took pity on her by going out with her. It’s not like she needs our pity by being Queen.”

“And I’m not too sure I want to give up my title as Queen,” Chloe said, ignoring Lila. “Queen Bee that is!”

Lila also ignored Chloe, channeling her words straight towards Marinette. “People would only vote for her because they felt bad for her. Who wants to bet she designs her own dress. Aw, it’ll look so pitiful.”

Lila laughed and crossed her arms.

Adrien stood up from his desk. “Do _not_ talk about her like that.”

The entire classes mouths fell open. People were used to Lila and Marinette having it out. No one ever stuck their heads in. Until now.

“Adrien,” Lila said. “You don’t have to keep doing this charity work. I’m sure an orphanage would love to have your face on the side of their building.”

Adrien pounded his fist against the table. “Leave Marinette alone. She had never done anything wrong to you before.”

“She doesn’t have to,” Lila said, crossing her legs. “Her presence is enough.”

“That’s it!” Adrien said, coming around from the side of the table. “If you make fun of Marinette again I will not hesitate to tell everyone the truth about all your lies.”

Marinette stood back and watched. She was perfectly capable of defending herself, but it felt nice to have someone other than Alya stick up for her. Her heart ached, however, knowing it wasn’t real.

“I think this would be a good time to take a break,” Mme. Bustier said as everyone began to stand up.

Adrien trudged down the steps. Nino and Alya were right behind him, looking just as angry.

“Come on, Marinette.” Adrien said, wrapping his arm around her. “Let’s get out of here.”

Marinette looked back at Alya, who nodded her head. “Coffee?”

Alya and Nino caught up to the other two and they walked out the door.

Marinette looked between the three of them, trying to figure out why Adrien was so upset. She knew he was acting for their classmates, but the façade didn’t have to last this long. He still looked like he was fuming.

When they finally got to the coffee shop, the boys ordered.

Marinette leaned into Alya. “Why is he so angry?”

Alya laughed. “Well, he’s your boyfriend and someone was attacking you. He has every right to be upset.”

Marinette sat back. “Right,” She drew out, still confused.

Adrien was playing his part a little too well.

* * *

After the school day was over, Adrien sat outside with Marinette, Alya, and Nino. They were replaying the day. Starting with that scene in Mme. Bustier’s class.

It made Adrien mad to think about. Not just mad, _livid_. Who did Lila think she was trying to crush Marinette like that. Marinette, who had only ever been sweet to anyone she had ever encountered.

Adrien remembered the white flash of anger that blurred his vision when it had happened, the way he felt so angry it had blinded him. He wasn’t even aware he had pounded the table until his hand had begun to hurt.

Who did anyone think they were hurting Marinette?

He wanted to make Lila pay. He wanted to expose all her dirty little secrets.

But he didn’t. Because he knew Marinette wouldn’t want him to.

“Honestly,” Alya was saying as they walked out of the building. “Props to Adrien. Someone had to put that bitch in her place.”

Adrien glanced at Marinette, who hadn’t said anything the whole time. He looked at her quizzically and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet his eyes and gave a faint, but not convincing, smile.

He frowned down at her, tightening his grip on his shoulder.

“Hey, guys.” Adrien said. “I think I’m gonna walk Marinette home.”

They waved goodbye to their friends and the two trudged towards the bakery down the block.

“Marinette,” Adrien said once they were out of earshot. “What’s wrong?”

Marinette heaved a heavy sigh but continued to walk straight. “I just feel lame.”

Adrien paused in his steps. _God_ , he thought. _I am going to make Lila pay_.

“Like,” She continued. “I can’t even stand up for myself. I have to let my fake boyfriend do it all for me.” Adrien let the ‘fake boyfriend’ comment slide.

“Marinette, you are always standing up for yourself. It’s not always a battle you have to fight alone.” He stood in the middle of the sidewalk, both teenagers paused in their journey home.

Marinette ducked her head and continued walking. It frustrated Adrien. Why couldn’t she just accept that she didn’t have to be perfect all the time?

“You were really convincing,” She started, not looking at him as her house came into view. “We really seemed like a couple for a minute. Alya sure is convinced. I guess that means we’re doing our job right.”

The jab hurt Adrien. It wasn’t all a lie. He really did feel what he had said.

“Marinette, it’s not all a lie.”

She simply nodded her head as they arrived at her door.

“Well,” She started, obviously about to thank him for walking her home. Before she could get her next sentence out, the bakery door flew open and Mr. Dupain was standing in the doorway.

“Bonjour, Adrien!” He sang. “Let’s bake!”

Before Adrien could protest, Mr. Dupain had pulled him into the shop, Marinette trailing behind him with a gasp.

“Pere,” She said, trying to release Adrien from his death grip. “He was just leaving.”

“Nonsense!” Mr. Dupain cried. “You’ve been dating for over two months and I haven’t gotten to teach this boy any of the family recipes.

Adrien watched as Marinette’s face turned bright pink before she buried them in her hands. Adrien had to admit, it was a little forward, but he appreciated the warm welcome her father always gave him whenever he visited. He finally felt wanted.

“I probably have time for one family secret,” Adrien said, smiling at Mr. Dupain who had finally let him go.

“Tom!” A voice came from upstairs. Adrien recognized it as Mme. Cheng.

Mr. Dupain gave Adrien a knowing look. “Duty calls,” He said as he winked at Marinette. She was flushed again.

“He’s incredible,” Adrien said when he had left the room.

“Incredibly annoying,” Marinette corrected. “You don’t have to stay. I know you have better things to do. I’ll whip something up and tell him we did it together.” As she spoke, she walked towards the wooden baking table. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Adrien said, following her around to the other side of the table.

“Then don’t,” Was all she said. It hurt Adrien to see her be this distant. He knew why. He had overstepped one too many times before and he wasn’t going to do it again. _Friendly_. He drilled himself. _It doesn’t matter if you like her or not. That is off the table_.

Marinette bustled around in the closet, clearly looking for something.

“I can’t find my apron. Or the spare.” She huffed, searching again.

Adrien looked in the closet and spotted two sitting right in front of her. “What about those?”

Marinette touched the aprons in front of her, fingering with the seams. “These are my parent’s.”

Adrien looked around, trying to find another set. Marinette put cloth into his hands.

“Here,” She said. “You can wear my dad’s.”

He smiled, touched that she would let him hold something that was obviously important to her. Marinette tied to strings of her mother’s apron around her neck while Adrien fastened her father’s around his own.

Marinette smiled at him. “How about some rice bread?”

She walked out of the closet and Adrien followed. “Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and all your comments! They are what keep me going :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I have a lot up my sleeve,


	7. She Lived on the Seine, Didn't She?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be my favorite chapter i've written. i hope it gives you all the feels and finally puts you out of pain. don't worry... more is coming. we haven't even gotten to the climax yet :) 
> 
> please enjoy :)

Adrien held a large sack of flour in his hands, the weight of it pulling his hands down to rest on the table. Marinette was next to him, mixing the yeast together. She had explained to him everything that had gone into making bread.

Adrien, of course, had never baked anything in his life.

Marinette’s mother had come down occasionally to check on them but they were mostly alone. Neither one of them were saying much.

“Okay,” Marinette said, bringing the bowl closer to the two of them. “Now we need to spread the flour on the table so the dough doesn’t stick.”

Adrien picked up the sack of flour, nervous. He was not in his element; however, Marinette was completely. She was like a machine, going through the motions as if she was born in a bakery. _Well_ , Adrien amended. _She was_.

“Okay, so just pour,” Marinette was telling him what to do while Adrien held the bag of flower over the table and dumped it. Flour spewed every which way. “…Gently.”

Adrien coughed as flour flew up his nose and landed in his eyes. He coughed, trying to get it all out while he rubbed furiously at his eyes. He was so embarrassed. How had he managed to ruin a completely easy task?

He looked over at Marinette, who was completely covered from head to toe. Her blue hair was now stark white. Adrien was horrified. What had he done? Oh God, she already hated him.

She looked up at Adrien, who looked equally ridiculous. However, instead of getting angry, she laughed. Her small giggle burst into a fit of laughter. The flour was falling off her while she doubled over.

Adrien’s first reaction was to get defensive, his body moved into a rigid position. But after a moment, Marinette was still laughing until she couldn’t breathe. He let out a small smile. It was pretty funny.

“How do you…” Marinette was trying to say between gasps for air while she was laughing. “How do you manage… to fuck up… the simplest task.” She couldn’t stop laughing. Adrien knew she wasn’t mad. It was nice to see her smile and laugh so hard. He hadn’t seen that side of her in months. He decided he would take the brunt of the joke for her sake.

He threw his hands in the air.

“I mean,” She said. “It’s all over you!” She reached up to brush the flour from his eyes. When her hand made contact with his skin they both went rigid. Adrien sat still for a moment, letting the warmth of her hand flow into his entire body. He closed his eyes while her hand continued to stay still.

“Oh,” She said. “I, uh,” Before she could finish her ramble, Adrien scooped a handful of flour in his hands and tossed it straight into her face.

“Ohmygod!” She cried, shaking off the excess flour as it covered her body.

“Oops?” Adrien said, his turn to laugh now.

“Oh, you think you’re so funny.” Marinette said. Before he realized it, she had cracked an egg over his head.

“Mari!” He cried as he felt the yolk seep into his hair. His father was going to kill him. He didn’t really care. It was worth it to see her so happy.

“Huh? Sorry, it just slipped.” She winked at him and more flour cascaded from her face. Adrien lurched forward to try and grab her, but she quickly maneuvered around him.

“Can’t get me that easily!” She said, rushing around to the back of the room, egg in hand.

Adrien went for the closest object he could find, a glass of melted butter. “Oh please,” He said, inching closer, showing her what he held in his hands. “I have cat-like reflexes.”

Marinette shrieked when she saw what he held. “You wouldn’t!” She cried ducking between trays of food.   
  


Adrien smirked and narrowed his eyes, his teeth showing. “Oh, I would.”

As Adrien chased her throughout the room, desperately trying to pour his findings on her, he realized this was the first time they were truly enjoying each other, having fun, and there were no cameras. No one would know about this moment except the two of them. It was their own personal memory. And they didn’t get many of those.

Adrien felt the crack of another egg on his head and he turned around to find Marinette standing in front of him.

“Looks like I win.” She triumphantly tossed her hair, flour flying every which way.

“Or not,” Adrien said as he brought the glass from behind his back, pouring it all over her. She let out a gasp and then devilishly grinned up at him.

“I’m going to kill you!”

But before she could make good on her promise, she flew forward, her feet sliding on the butter that now covered the floor. She crashed into Adrien, toppling him onto the ground. She had thrown her arms around his head to block his skull from impact with the floor.

Adrien laid on the floor, butter from Marinette dripping onto him. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

“Your parents are going to kill us.”

Marinette laughed and even covered in every gross food product in the kitchen, Adrien thought she looked beautiful. The white in her hair was fading, only showing in some parts, and drops of butter were falling off her nose and landing on his cheek. She was very close and she didn’t seem to be pulling away. Adrien didn’t want her to.

“Worth it.” She said, unmoving from her position on top of him still.

“I guess we’re not making bread anymore.”

Marinette looked into his eyes and a smile was beginning to be drawn from her lips. “I guess not.”

* * *

Marinette sat on her sink, kicking her legs while she heard the water of Adrien’s shower running. She took a wet cloth to her arms and was rubbing some of the flour off as best as she could.

“Sorry,” Adrien said through the glass. “I just can’t go home to my father like this.”

Marinette blushed, knowing that Adrien Agreste was in her shower. Sure, there was an wall between them, but it was still an experience she never thought she would have.

“No, it’s totally fine.” Marinette found herself nervously fiddling with her finger nails, pulling the muck from beneath them.

“I’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible,” Adrien was saying.

There was a lull in the conversation, Marinette pressed her palms against the counter, trying to center herself. She drew up some courage.

“So,” She began. “Tell me more about Ladybug.”

Marinette was infinitely curious about Adrien’s crush on her alter ego. She wanted to know everything. Especially what made them so different in his eyes.

“Well, uh,” Adrien laughed behind the wall, his voice echoing off the ceiling and into Marinette’s ears. “I know someone who’s really close to her. The only person really.”

Marinette froze. Was he talking about Chat Noir? Chat would never reveal personal information about her. She trusted him too much.

“But yeah,” Adrien kept going. “I don’t know. I always felt this kind of connection between us. She’s stubborn and never really in the right headspace to talk about that kind of stuff, but I can sense it, you know? Even if she can’t.”

Marinette took a deep breath. He must have definitely been talking to Chat. These words sounded like they’d come right out of the cat’s mouth.

“But,” Adrien started, his voice wavering. “I’ve been thinking about it recently. Maybe my crush is stupid. It would probably never work.”

Marinette, confused at how she was going to tackle the situation, sighed. She didn’t like hearing Adrien upset but she also didn’t like being jealous of herself. Not that she even knew if she was jealous. She didn’t know what she felt.

“Adrien,” She started, trying to collect her words. “Do you even _truly_ know Ladybug? Even if what you said was true about knowing that person. That’s just her when she’s in costume. She could be completely different. What if you didn’t like her underneath the mask?”

There was no response from Adrien and Marinette instantly felt as if she had crossed a boundary. She obviously knew that Ladybug was _not_ everything she was on a day to day basis. If Adrien truly loved Ladybug… he would love her.

But he didn’t.

“Hey, Mari.” Adrien said after the silence. “Will you pass me the towel.”

* * *

Adrien’s hair dried in the heat as he walked home from Marinette’s house. He had taken the train home and the thrill of being independent had gotten the best of him. He felt free.

His mind kept wondering from the pavement in front of him to Marinette. Her face, covered in flour, to her makeup running while she ran a towel against her face. She looked beautiful always.

Adrien smiled at the memory.

He walked through the front door of his house and trudged up the stairs. He passed the portrait of his mother and sighed. _She would have loved Marinette_. He found himself thinking more and more about his fake girlfriend. He knew he had already ruined any chance he had with her.

Yes, he still loved Ladybug. Marinette would never understand the close connection he had with Ladybug. Still, the words “Do you even know her?” Echoed in his mind. Of course he knew her. The words taunted him. He overthought them, running them over and over in his brain. He _knew_ Ladybug. But only Ladybug. Not the girl behind the mask. He was different as Chat, wasn’t he?

_God_ , He thought. _I’m going to drive myself insane_.

He reached for the door to his bedroom, pushing it open.

“Hello, Adrien.”

Adrien’s eyes shot to his bed where Alya sat, legs crossed and arms folded. Adrien jumped, startled and wide eyed.

“Alya?” He tried to keep his voice from cracking. “How did you get in my room?”

Alya smiled, standing up from his bed. “Every reporter has her sources.”

Adrien pressed himself against his wall, clearly freaked out.

“Relax,” Alya said, inspecting his foosball table. “I’m just here to find out more about you and Marinette.”

Adrien slinked across his room, trying to keep his voice stable. “You couldn’t have asked her?”

Alya huffed, clearly annoyed that he would ask such a stupid question. “You know how she is.”

Adrien didn’t. He honestly hadn’t thought about how Marinette would discuss their fake relationship. He felt like an ass.

His breathing had returned to normal. “What can I help you with?”

Alya smiled, pleased that he was giving her exactly what she wanted. She took out a notebook and tapped the top of her pen, activating it.

“I just wanna know how you feel about her. I know how she feels about you. I wanna make sure you’re taking care of her.”

Adrien paused. Alya knew how she felt about him? Marinette must be playing her part very well because up until the last few weeks, it felt as if she had despised him.

“I, uh,” Adrien didn’t really know where to go with this. “I am.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Come _on_! I need more than that!”

Adrien threw his hands up into the air. “Okay, okay. What do you want to know?”

“How she makes you feel, smart ass.” Adrien could not get over the strangeness of the situation. Yet, he also respected Alya for being so caring about Marinette’s feelings. She was a good friend.

“Okay…well. She makes me feel great.” Adrien looked at Alya for confirmation that what he had said was adequate. He was met with a blank stare. “Okay. Today, for example, we were baking at her house and she looked up at me and smiled. I felt like my whole world was going to end right then. But it didn’t, because she was still there.”

Alya was nodding her head, taking notes.

Adrien kept going. “We were fooling around with the baking supplies and I accidentally covered us in flour. And she _laughed_ at me. But it didn’t make me angry. It made me feel good. To be a source of happiness for her.”

As Adrien spoke, he realized how good it felt to talk to someone about her. She had been on his mind constantly for the past few weeks. She had only existed there, in the subconscious of his brain. Here, now, he could say everything he felt like. Alya thought they were together.

“Seeing her is my favorite part of the day. Even when she has an attitude. She walks in and something inside me just…changes. I can’t explain it.”

Alya nodded her head, pausing from taking notes. The smallest smile peaked on her lips.

“And when Lila said those things to her, all I wanted to do was hold her and tell it that it would all be okay. That I would protect her. But I couldn’t.” Adrien realized he had given too much away about the fact that they weren’t actually in a relationship. “Because everyone was there.” He amended.

“Wow, Adrien. I didn’t know you felt this way.” Alya had stopped taking notes completely now, fully focused on what Adrien had to say.

Adrien couldn’t stop himself. It was coming out of him like a river that had been hulled up by a damn for years. Everything was rushing out of him.

“I love her, Alya.”

_Oh my God._

“I love her. I really do.”

_I am in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

“I know you do, Adrien.” Alya was speaking but none of it reached Adrien’s ears.

He was in love with Marinette. He had been so stupid. He had thrown away something that was right in front of him. Marinette was the one. She always had been, waiting for him. He had just been too stupid to see it.

“I have to tell her.” He whispered.

Alya laughed. “I’m sure she already knows.”

“No, no.” Adrien stood up, pacing around his room. “God, I have to tell her.”

“Tell her what, Adrien?” Alya stood up too, alarmed by his action.

“That it’s her. That it’s always been her.” He was talking to himself now, completely unaware of the fact that Alya was still in his room, notebook in hand.

“…Okay, Adrien.” She waved her hands around trying to get his attention.

“Thank you, thank you, Alya.” Adrien was ushering her out of his room.

“Woah, you can’t tell her now! She’s asleep!”

_Fuck_. Adrien thought. _And you have patrol_.

No. It would have to wait until the morning. It would give him time to gather his thoughts. Give him time to tell Ladybug his change of heart. Then he would do it. He would tell Marinette and pray to God that she felt the same.

“You’re right.” Adrien was still pushing Alya out the door.

She stuck her hands through the cracks before he slammed it shut. “Please don’t tell Mari that I was here.”

Adrien laughed, joy overcoming him. “Sure, thing. Thank you again!”

He slammed the door and rushed to his bathroom, ready to transform.

“Whatever you say, Adrien.”

It was the last thing he heard before Plagg took control.

* * *

Ladybug’s footprints pounded into the roofs of Paris as she plunged into the air. She loved this time of the night. No Akuma, no desperate people. Just her and the cool night breeze.

She bounded off walls and nearly missed sides of buildings. She felt invincible.

Finally, she landed on the Eiffel Tower. She was waiting for Chat to show up. She stretched back and laid down on the railing, letting her pigtails fall to each side.

“Hey, Ladybug.”

Marinette lifted her head at the sound of Chat’s voice and smiled at him as he sat down next to her. She was so glad to feel some strange sense of normalcy again.

“Hey, Chat.” She sat up, realizing he hadn’t greeted her with one of the many nicknames he had created for her. She took a closer look at him and realized that he was frowning. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Chat gave out a laugh. Somehow, it sounded both pain and elated at the same time. “Incredible, actually.”

Marinette smiled wearily, confused at the change of tone coming from her partner.

“Mon minou,” She said, sitting up. “You’re being weird.”

Chat took a deep breath, lifting his shoulders up with great strength before they came crashing down. “You know I love you.”

Marinette nodded her head, unsure of where the boy was going with this.

“And I’ve pursued you for a really long time.”

Marinette let out a laugh, thinking about all the times he’d complimented her. All her quick comebacks.

“I think it’s time for that to be over.” Chat sighed, looking relieved that he had said what he needed to.

“Okay…” Ladybug knew this day was coming. The day when she had finally pushed him away enough. Why did it hurt?

“There’s this girl.”

_Oh_. It hit Marinette harder than she ever thought it could. Of course, he had finally given up on her and gone for someone else. It made sense. She had been rejecting him for four years.

“Hello? Ladybug?” Chat was waving his hands in front of her face.

“Yes! Hi! I’m here.” She snapped back into reality, giving him all her attention. “Who is she?”

Chat chuckled, narrowing his eyes at her. “Now, I can’t tell you that, now can I?”

Marinette smiled, lifting one side of her mouth higher than the other. “Okay, well. Tell me about her.”

Chat smiled, his eyes glossing over as if he was vividly remembering something.

“Well,” He started. “She’s the kindest person I know. She _never_ turns down an opportunity to help someone.”

Marinette was nodding along, making sure this girl checked all the boxes of unattainable qualities a girl must to be good enough for her best friend.

“She goes to school with me and our best friends are together, so we spend a lot of time together. She’s class president and friends with literally every single person.”

Marinette laughed to herself. _Jeez_ , she thought. _Chat really_ does _have a type. This girl sounds exactly like me_.

“Things got really confused between us. I fucked up and betrayed her trust. I just want to show her how much I care about her…even if it took me a little longer to understand my feelings. Hell, I was so caught up on you I couldn’t think straight. But now I see. I know it’s her.” Chat smiled, pulling his knees up to his chest in giddiness.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, joking with him. “Go on, tell me more.”

“She _bakes_ , Ladybug!” He threw his hands into the air. _Oh wow_ , Ladybug thought. _Definitely a type._

“Her parents own this incredible bakery. I still remember the first time I saw her there, when we were going on this pseudo date. She walked down wearing the most beautiful pink dress. _And then_ we got stranded! In the middle of the countryside. I kissed her. God, I can’t believe how badly I fucked things up.”

_Ohmygod_. It was the only word Ladybug could process.

“That’s why I’m going over tomorrow to confess everything to her.”

_Ohmygod_.

“You wouldn’t believe the insane dupe we’ve been pulling on everyone.”

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

“Ladybug? Are you okay?”

Chat Noir wasn’t just talking about some random Parisian. He was talking about _her_. Not Ladybug. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Baker’s daughter? Pink dress? Stranded? Dupe?

Chat Noir was in love with Marinette.

Which meant that Chat Noir had been the one going on all those dates with her. He had kissed her. _He_ had showered in her shower.

Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

_Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste._

_Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste._

“Hello?” Chat… no Adrien fucking Agreste … was waving his hands in front of Marinette, trying to get her to come back to life.

“I, uh.” She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, no one besides Marinette Dupain-Cheng would have any idea what he was talking about.

“I’m sorry, does this make you uncomfortable?” Chat’s eyes, Adrien’s eyes, looked sincere. Marinette thought she was going to implode. She needed to get out of there, and fast. Without hurting his feelings.

She darted up. “No, no! I’m so incredibly happy for you!”

It all made sense. _That_ was why Adrien was in love with Ladybug. It wasn’t some stupid celebrity crush. It was because he was Chat Noir. The only person in the world who knew her.

She replayed moments they shared together. The discussion in the car ride about having two lives. The way they had both darted out of the car during the Akuma attack. All of Adrien’s confused feelings. It all made sense.

Marinette thought she was going to throw up.

It was too much at once. Everything all at once tumbling in on her from every angle.

“Ladybug… you don’t look so good.”

“My family!” She blurted out, coming up with the first lie she could think of. “They need me! I’m sorry. We can continue talking about this another time. I’m not upset. I’m happy for you!”

“Okay… I…” But before Adrien Agreste could finish his sentence, Marinette was flying off the side of the tower and towards her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA i gave you a reveal hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> please comment below it literally makes my week :)


	8. Open Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up yall. it's about to go down :)

Sweat dripped down Marinette’s neck, finding itself in a puddle in the small of her back. She sighed, running her hand against her head, shifting her bangs to the side of her face. She stared at the clock.

**4:54.**

_Jesus_. She thought, rolling over and throwing the pillow over the head. _Go to sleep_.

“Marinette,” Tikki said, just as restless. “I don’t see what the big deal is!”

Marinette shot up, pointing a finger at Tikki. “You _knew_! This whole time you knew what an absolute clusterfuck all of this was and you continued to let us both make fools of ourselves!”

Tikki laughed, floating up to sit on Marinette’s bedframe. “Trust me, I’ve seen worse in my years.”

Marinette stared blankly into the wall before her. “Adrien is Chat. Chat is Adrien.”

Tikki looked at her blankly. “Yes, we have been over this.”

“ _Some_ of us,” Marinette cried, throwing her hands up into the air. “Haven’t been sitting on this precious piece of information for four years.” Marinette narrowed her eyes at Tikki. “I really do not like you right now.”

Tikki laughed. “It’ll pass.”

Marinette sighed, knowing she wasn’t truly mad at Tikki. She was just doing her job of being an omnipotent God or whatever she was.

“Again, I don’t really understand the problem.” Tikki landed on top of Marinette’s head and she swatted her off.

“You were the one who said we weren’t allowed to reveal our identities.” Marinette was currently replaying every interaction she had ever had with Chat Noir over in her head, hitting herself for not realizing more clues sooner than she did.

“I said that four years ago, Mari.” Tikki pointed at her. “You are the only one who knows. You don’t have to tell Adrien, yet.”

“Yet.” The word tasted sour on her mouth. She didn’t like keeping secrets from neither of the boys… well, _the_ boy now. But she also didn’t want the dynamic of Ladybug and Chat Noir to change drastically either. It would already be altered now that she knew his secret.

“He’s coming over here soon, you know. And you haven’t slept at all.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth at the Kwami. “I. Know.”

_God_ , she thought. _Why the hell is this so complicated_.

She voiced her thoughts aloud.

“Marinette, it’s really not.” Tikki made a _tsk_ sound with her lips. “You liked both versions of him and he liked both version of you. And in the end, he chose Marinette, not Ladybug. Isn’t that what you’re always saying?” Tikki made her voice deeper to mimic Marinette. “ _’I will never be Ladybug. I want someone to love me for me._ ’ Well here he is!”

Marinette sighed. Tikki was right. Adrien had chosen Marinette over Ladybug, not even knowing they were one and the same.

“I’m not sleeping tonight.” Marinette sighed, feeling the bags in her eyes growing darker.

“Just promise me you’ll say yes tomorrow.” Tikki yawned, burrowing into the blankets next to Marinette.

Marinette opened one of her eyes, a small grin forming. “Tikki, I’m not stupid.”

* * *

“Marinette!” Her mother’s voice sang from the room downstairs. Marinette opened her eyes groggily and twisted her head to read the time.

**11:25.**

“Ugh.” She groaned, throwing her body in the opposite direction across the bed. She had gone to sleep at around 7 am and left like she was being hit by a truck. She buried her head into her pillow.

“Marinette, get down here!” Her mother’s voice was growing sterner.

Marinette sighed and released a measly, “No.” Before giving in and flinging herself off her bed.

She didn’t bother throwing on real clothes, knowing her parents were probably just needing an extra hand in the kitchen. She looked down at herself, her pink cami and purple shorts. She realized she was holding onto a stuffed animal she slept with. Too lazy to put it down, she carried it down the stairs with her.

Her hair kept getting in her face, spewing all over the place on top of her head. She probably should have put a comb through it.

“Mamman,” Marinette began, yawning and closing her eyes. “I know I said I could bake in my sleep, but I didn’t actually mean it.”

“Hey, Marinette.”

Marinette’s eyes flung open at the sound of the all too familiar voice. Adrien Chat Noir Agreste was sitting in the bakery, dressed to the 9s while she was standing in front of him looking like she had just been awoken from a coma.

She dropped the stuffed animal on the floor.

“Adrien, Ohmygod.” Marinette was stumbling over her words. “I didn’t expect you to be here so soon.”

“Oh!” He said, backing away with a look of guilt in his eyes. “I can totally come back later if you…”

“No, no.” Marinette’s mother cut in. “It’s plenty late and she needed to get up anyway. Adrien is welcome to stay here while you get ready.”

Marinette huffed. “Argh. Just come up with me.” She dropped her head, scooping to pick up the teddy bear and padded towards her room.

When Adrien had finished climbing the ladder, Marinette noticed his hands were positioned firmly behind his back.

_Oh fuck_. She thought. _He’s about to confess and you look like this_.

“Marinette,” Adrien said, walking sideways to sit down. “I can totally come back later. I didn’t realize you would still be asleep.”

“No!” She cried, then stepped back. God, she was doing so much. “I wanted you to come. It was just my mom. She can be a bit pushy.”

Adrien laughed and folded his hands behind his head, leaning back in his seat. “Well, I quite like her.”

_Wow_. Marinette thought. _He is_ so _Chat. How did I not see it sooner_?

Marinette tried to refocus her mind on what was at hand. Adrien was about to confess to her. Confess that he loved her. And she was going to tell him she loved him too. They were going to be together.

“I’m sorry I look like this,” She said, gesturing to her attire.

Adrien smiled. “I think you look beautiful.”

Marinette felt her cheeks get red. _God, he was perfect_.

It all made sense now. He was everything she could possibly want. Adrien and Chat. The same person. The gentleman who never failed to make her swoon and the hilarious and heroic boy she had spent her last four years with. Everything fit.

“You’re a very convincing liar.” She shuffled her feet, somehow nervous now.

Adrien stood up, coming closer to her. “I’m not lying, Marinette. You take my breath away no matter what.” Marinette could do nothing but stare at him. He was so close now. He stopped, raising his hand to her cheek. “You always do.”

“Oh,” It was the only word she could process. All she wanted to do was kiss him. She leaned on her tip-toes, laying her hands against his chest and pulling closer to him.

He pulled back.

“Marinette, wait.” Adrien turned around and went back to where he was sitting. Marinette felt her face drop. Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe he no longer felt what he had told her last night.

Adrien turned around with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

_Oh_. Marinette couldn’t repress the smile.

“I’ve been such an idiot. And so blind. So fucking blind.” He took her hand with his free one. “It has always been you, Marinette. From the first time I saw you and gave you that umbrella. When I took you to the palace. Hell, I cheated to get _you_ to win the stupid contest in the first place. I never thought about why I wanted it to be you so badly. But I did. Because some deeper part of me knew that it was you. You were the girl I was in love with. And I know I fucked up and I know I’m a stupid idiot. But I realized. I opened my eyes and you were there. And when I closed them, you were there again. I…”

He was going to keep going. Marinette could see he would keep going forever if he could. Her eyes were welling up with tears and Adrien had this stupid grin plastered across his face. She could see the tears in his eyes welling up as well.

“Stop,” She laughed in between tears. “Stop talking, you beautiful idiot.”

Before he could say anything more, she pressed herself against him and collided into his lips. She heard the flowers fall to the ground as his hands went to her waist. It was the most passionate kiss the two had shared. Her hands held tight to his neck while she tried to find all the lost time they had missed in his lips.

This was for Dark Cupid.

This was for every time she had pushed her partner away.

This was for every time she had made him feel like she could never love him.

This was for them.

Finally, Adrien pulled away, gasping for breath. “I love you, Marinette.”

Marinette laughed through her tears as she wiped his away. “I love you, too.” She held him close to her, her head resting on his chest. “Every part of you,” She whispered.

Adrien held her face in his hands, smiling like a fool. “Does this mean we’re going out?”

Marinette buried herself in his hands. “We’ve been going out, you dork.”

“I’m your dork.”

Marinette pulled him down to the ground, teasing. “Unfortunately.”

They spent the next hour cuddled together on ground of Marinette’s room, discussing all the hints one had thrown and the other had missed. Marinette felt immense peace being in his arms. It wasn’t a lie. He had chosen her. _Twice_. He had chosen her twice.

She wanted to confess right now, tell him that she was Ladybug. She knew he would be elated. But she also remembered the warning Tikki had given her.

So, she waited. And she could. Because right now, nothing else mattered except the two of them.

Then, her phone buzzed.

“Oh,” She sighed. “It’s Alya.”

Adrien stole the phone from her. “Ignore it!”

“Adrien!” She said, climbing all over him to get the device.

“Salut!” He sang into the phone. Marinette, sighed, giving up on her boyfriend ( _he was actually her boyfriend now_ ) and leaned back on her hands to listen to the conversation.

“Oh…What the fuck…Now?... Okay, I’ll tell her…” Adrien’s mood had drastically shifted. He looked angry.

“Adrien? What’s wrong?”

“…Something always in the damn way.” He mumbled after he hung up the phone with Alya.

“What are you talking about?” Marinette leaned forward, upset that he was so upset. “Did Alya say something to you?”

“No, no.” He stood up, clearly trying to think of something. “There’s an Akuma.”

_Oh_.

Marinette watched while he tried to come up with a convincing lie.

“I have to go,” He was saying, pacing around the room. “It has something to do my family.”

_Not very convincing_ , Marinette thought. _But with more practice, he could get there. Although I do see we’re stealing excuses_.

“Okay,” Marinette said, trying to sound concerned but also not make him stay any longer than he had to. She needed to leave soon too.

“I really, really don’t want to leave.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and then each cheek.

“Go on,” Marinette said, smiling. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you,” He said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he was running out the door. Before he left, he turned around and yelled over his shoulder. “Don’t forget it!”

“I won’t! Don’t worry!”

He was gone instantly. Marinette fell against her wall, holding her flowers up to her chest.

“Oh, Tikki.” She sighed. “Isn’t he perfect. And just think, I won’t even have to wait and see him.”

“Marinette!” Tikki yelled, diving out of her purse. “Now is not the time!”

Marinette sighed, knowing her Kwami was right.

“Tikki, spots on!”

* * *

Adrien was going to _kill_ Hawkmoth. Just when he was finally content, happy with Marinette and things in his life were finally going smoothly, he had to leave.

He thought back to his parting conversation with her, hoping he hadn’t sounded too harsh or like he wanted to leave.

_God_. That was the last thing Adrien had wanted to do. He felt at home with Marinette. Her laughter filled a gaping hole inside his body and her smile made him feel as if there was not another care in the world.

Clearly, there was.

“Bonjour, Chaton.” Adrien heard Ladybug before he saw her, spinning around to meet her.

“Bonjour, Milady.” Adrien paused, wondering if he could still call her those things. _He_ knew how he felt. He loved Marinette. But he also wondered how she would feel if she could hear him now.

Ladybug smiled, inching closer to him. Adrien took a step back.

“So, what are we dealing with?” Ladybug surveyed the premises, looking for any signs of what Alya had reported.

“Hard to say,” Chat took his staff and held it up as a looking glass. “But I believe the answer can be found in that direction.” He pointed his claws towards the village to the north.

“Well then,” Ladybug said, getting into jumping stance. “Let’s do this.”

And then…she winked.

Adrien furrowed his brows, very confused. Was she flirting with him?

Ladybug just let out a laugh and then mumbled something that sounded like _Idiot_. Then, she took off.

Chat stood frozen for a few seconds, unsure of what anything that had just conspired meant. Then, he jumped.

He landed feet first in front of a giant woman wielding a weapon of enormous size. Ladybug was too his right, feet placed in fighting position.

“On the count of three,” She whispered under her breath. “Go get Carapace. I’ll find Rena.”

Chat discreetly nodded. He understood exactly. This Akuma was much too powerful to fight with the two solely. She slid a miraculous in his hand.

Ladybug whispered her countdown. When the word three slid out of her mouth both split in opposite directions, dodging blasts that reigned down from the sky. Chat flipped backwards, landing on a car and then shot up into the air.

He knew exactly where Nino would be, although he didn’t envy Ladybug in her search for Alya.

Chat landed feet first on the balcony of Nino’s room.

Nino, caught off guard, fell backwards.

“Hey, Hero.” He greeted Chat, scrambling to his knees.

“Might I interest you in a certain turtle?” Chat couldn’t help but play with is best friend.

“Oh!” Nino was on his feet now. “Of course!”

“Excellent.”

Adrien waited for Nino to transform and then they both landed on the ground below his house, rushing for the scene of the attack.

“WHO TOOK HIM?” The Akumatized victim was screaming, sending blasts into the crowd of fleeing civilians. “WHO KILLED HIM?”

“Oh, a widow.” Nino breathed the words. They both understood that Akuma victims with tragic pasts were much harder to defeat than those with trivial grievances.

“Madame!” Chat yelled towards the Akuma, hoping to be enough of a distraction until Ladybug could arrive.

“YOU KILLED HIM.” The Akuma yelled down at Chat, covering him in spit.

“Argh,” He cried, throwing the spit off him. “Madame, we might be of service.”

“ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS.”

“Hah!” Chat cried while he leaped backwards, dodging another blast.

“Good luck with that one!” Chat heard Ladybug cry, then came the sound of two pairs of feet crushing against the pavement.

Chat turned to see Rena and Ladybug in fighting formation behind him. He watched as Rena lifted her flute and began to form an illusion.

Chat turned as he saw the ground below him disappear. He jumped for a second, but realized it was only a trick. The Akuma, however, was not as clever. She cried and jumped around, trying to escape the crumbling ground beneath them.

“Chaton, now!” He heard Ladybug’s cry and sprang into action. He kicked himself off a wall and pounded into the Akuma, knocking her on her side. Her arms were stretched out on the pavement and she was firing blasts aimlessly.

“Grab her necklace!”

Chat looked around the Akuma, trying to find a necklace. Finally, his eyes landed on the prize.

He saw Ladybug, jumping around in the background, dodging each other the Akuma’s blows.

He reached of the necklace, trying to take it and not get crushed beneath the woman.

He heard her release a final blast.

A scream.

He broke the necklace.

“Ladybug!” He heard Rena scream and the illusion instantly vanished.

Chat turned around fiercely, his eyes going straight for his partner. She was on the ground, covered in fresh blood.

A guttural scream escaped his lips. He scorched the pavement, running to Ladybug.

“She got hit!” Rena’s voice was soft, almost weeping.

“Ladybug!” Chat cried, pulling her limp body off the ground. “Ladybug, wake up!” She shook her with all his strength but her eyes simply rolled to the back of her head.

“She’s unconscious!” Chat almost seethed at Rena, enraged that she was wasting valuable time stating such obvious facts.

“She’s losing too much blood,” Chat stated, numb all over. “She’s going to de-transform.” He didn’t realize he was screaming his words until his throat felt itchy. Tears were cascading how his face, blurring his vision. He desperately wiped them clear.

“I’ll put up an illusion. Stay with her.” Rena disappeared and a wall of smoke came between them. “I can’t hear or see you. But hurry, I’m going to de-transform soon.”

Her words fell on deaf ears. All Chat could see was his Lady, dying in front of him.

“Ladybug,” He sobbed. “Please open your eyes.”

He pulled her limp body close to him and sobbed into her.

Suddenly, pink light erupted from beneath him.

She was de-transformed. Chat kept his eyes closed, knowing Ladybug wouldn’t want him to know who she was. But this was his chance to save her. He didn’t have a choice.

“Ladybug, please,” He sobbed, opening his eyes. He saw her legs, covered in burns. “Wake up!”

He moved his eyes to her body and saw she was not bleeding as much as he had thought.

“Ladybug, please.” He continued to sob.

Then he saw her face.

Every version of panic, fear, and grieving washed over him.

“Marinette!” He screamed, pounding his fists against the ground. He screamed her name over and over, holding her face in his hands. It was the most guttural sound he had ever created. He sobbed. Marinette was Ladybug. The only two people he had ever loved were the same person. Marinette was Ladybug.

Marinette was dying.

He screamed.

Again.

And again.

He screamed until he felt…

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT::::  
> NO ONE IS DYING I WOULDN'T DO THAT OMG
> 
> MERCI for reading!! 
> 
> im soooo sorry to leave it like this. 
> 
> so so so sorry. 
> 
> it was just too good not to. 
> 
> thank you for all your kind comments on the last chapter :) i knew i had to rush this one out :) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this chapter was hella long but only because I wanted to introduce it and everything. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please interact so I know to post more :)


End file.
